If Our Love's Insanity, Why Are You My Clarity?
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca's a vampire that meets Chloe when she saves her from becoming a late night snack. Chloe becomes intrigued by Beca and much to the vampire's dismay, they become close.
1. Chapter 1

**If Our Love's Insanity, Why Are You My Clarity?**

**Chapter One**

Chloe Beale was walking home from one of her late night classes when she heard the distinct sound of a branch breaking. She glanced behind her but didn't see anyone. She knew she should've driven to class but it had been too nice out and she wanted to enjoy the nice weather. As she continued to make her way towards her on-campus apartment that she shared with her two other roommates, she heard a low growling sound. She picked up her pace as she became afraid of what she might be in danger from. She dared one more glance behind her and sees nothing. When she turned her head back around, she stopped immediately at the sight of a man in front of her.

She noticed two fangs protruding from his lips and backs away. He smiled at her and she chastised herself for not carrying the pepper spray that her best friend and roommate, Aubrey gave to her or at least the whistle she was given her freshman year at Barden.

"It's late." The man's voice is deep and menacing.

"Yeah, I was just heading home," Chloe tried to remain calm as she took another few steps back. She was just preparing to turn around and run when the man dashed and appeared behind her. She spun around and let out a scream as she dropped her purse. His eyes flashed red and he rubbed his tongue along the pointy end of one of his fangs. "No need for all of that. This won't hurt... much."

Chloe was in a state of shock. Was she seriously facing a vampire? Fangs, quick movements, red eyes... that all screamed vampire did it not?

The vampire stepped towards her and she tried to punch him but his reflexes were too fast. He caught her by the wrist and pushed her to the ground. He moved to hover above her but froze when he heard three other vampires: Beca, Cynthia Rose and Benji approaching him.

"You're going about this all the wrong way," Beca gestured to the redhead who remained on the ground. "She looks afraid. She shouldn't have even seen you coming."

"Who the hell are you?" the vampire growls. "I saw her first. Back off."

"I can't do that. This is Luke's territory. You can't feed here... especially if you plan on killing."

"What the fuck do you mean?" the vampire's anger was growing the longer his meal was being interrupted.

Cynthia Rose moved in closer. "There are rules here. You follow them or we have a problem."

The vampire frowned. "What kind of rules?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't expose us to humans for one," Beca answered.

"I was going to kill her," the vampire stated. "Problem solved."

"And that brings us to our second rule. We don't kill humans, or prey on them for that matter."

"What kind of sorry excuse for vampires are you?"

"Ones who don't want trouble here," Beca replied.

"Well Bumper doesn't have rules. If we're hungry, we eat. We feel like killing? We kill."

Benji joined his friends by taking a few steps forward. "That'll get you killed around here very fast. Luke runs this area. That's not how we do things here."

The vampire snarled and looked at the three surrounding him. He knows he's outnumbered and decided to leave without starting a fight that he'd more than likely lose. "This isn't over.

Cynthia Rose helped the redhead up. "You okay?"

Chloe nodded and allowed the girl to pull her up.

Beca picked up the purse on the ground and held it out to the redhead. "You shouldn't be wandering around at night."

Chloe took the purse with trembling hands. "Th-thanks."

"You should get out of here," Beca suggested.

"Wait... was what I saw real? That was a vampire... are you vampires?"

"Goodnight," the brunette said before walking off with her friends.

"We shouldn't let her walk home alone," Benji pointed out. "He might come back around."

"Then she better walk faster," Beca said, loudly. She turned her head and looked pointedly at the redhead who began to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Beca," Benji said. "She's probably scared and confused."

"I'm with Benji on this one," Cynthia Rose said. "One of us should make sure she makes it home safely. Not me, though. I'm hungry and if I walk her home, she might turn into a meal."

Beca rolled her eyes. "You both head to the bank. Save me a good one."

Cynthia Rose grinned. "So a crack addict or a homeless person?"

Beca glared at her good naturedly. "The med student that usually comes in on Fridays. I call dibs on her."

Cynthia Rose shook her head. "You always get the fresh blood."

"Benji had the good blood last time," Beca stated. "And before that you had the trophy wife or whatever the hell she was. The med student is mine. I won't be long."

Cynthia Rose and Benji headed off, leaving Beca to see the redhead home safely. Beca sighed and kept to the shadows as she followed the stranger home.

Chloe felt as if she was being watched and it was starting to make her feel paranoid whenever she heard the slightest of sounds. She wondered if the vampires who had saved her decided that chivalry was dead and that she would make a better snack than a grateful college student.

When Chloe's apartment came into view, she had never been so happy to see it. She was relaxed at seeing the familiar faces of other college students around the area. Once at the entrance of the apartment building, she turned her head and looked around for any sight of one of the vampires before disappearing inside.

Rushing up to the second floor where her apartment door was, she quickly opened the door and called out for her roommates. Aubrey was the first to exit her room with a look of concern followed by Stacie who stepped out of the bathroom in a towel.

"What's the problem?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe realized that her story wouldn't sound sane at all if she shared it and decided to keep it to herself for now. "Um... nothing. I just... I was making sure you guys were home."

Aubrey frowned at that response. "You look... not okay. Did something happen?"

Chloe shook her head and walked further into the apartment. "No, I'm fine. Just really tired. I'm going to bed."

"You sure you're okay?" Stacie asked.

Chloe nodded and plastered on a fake smile. "Yeah." She headed to her room and closed the door before letting out a breath. She really needed to figure out what the hell she witnessed tonight. She went over to her desk and powered on her laptop before moving to look out the window. She hoped a vampire didn't follow her home and planned to kill her later. Running a hand through her hair, she went back over to her laptop and pulled up her browser to do a search on vampires.

* * *

Beca entered the slightly run down building where humans who knew about vampires showed up in order to get fed off of. They enjoyed the high they got from the experience. It was a win-win situation. Humans got high for free and vampires were able to feed without preying on humans and risking being found out. She walked further into the building and opened another door. She was quickly met with the sounds of vampires feedings and humans groaning.

"Beca," a familiar voice said from a few feet away. A slightly taller brunette with brown eyes approached her with a smirk on her face. "It's been awhile."

"Not long enough," Beca replied. "What are you doing here, Sophia?"

Sophia gestured to the other vampires in the room. "What everyone else is." Sophia moved closer to Beca and placed a hand on the brunette's hip, which was quickly pushed away. Sophia smirked at the action. "Don't be like that, Beca." She moved her lips to Beca's ear. "Why don't you feed and then come join me alone? We can relive some of the fun we used to have."

"I'm definitely not interested," Beca said as she turned away from the woman.

"Beca," Sophia said, grabbing the vampire by the wrist.

"Don't, Sophia." Beca turned back around to face the woman. "We're over. We've _been_ over. Just move on." She yanked her hand away from her ex-girlfriend and went to find her meal for the night.

Luke approached the fuming vampire from the corner of the room. "Why must you two fight?"

Sophia straightened up at hearing the voice. "Sorry, Luke. I wasn't trying to cause trouble."

"You should move on. No point in running after someone who doesn't want you. It's unbecoming."

Sophia bit her tongue, refraining from lashing out with a comment of her own. "I'm going to go enjoy the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Luke smiled to himself as Sophia stormed out of the room. He moved over to Beca who was on the floor feeding from a young lady in scrubs. "Sophia's upset."

Beca retracted her fangs from the medical student she was feeding from and licked her lips. "When isn't she? You would think we shared more than a few nights in bed the way she goes on."

Luke chuckled. "Feed. Come find me tomorrow. I want to talk to you about this Bumper situation."

"Yes, Sire," Beca said before returning her attention to the human beside her.

* * *

Chloe wasn't sure what she was thinking exactly but thoughts of the prior night had plagued her so she found herself outside alone at night again hoping to come across the vampires who had helped her. She had driven this time and had parked her car nearby in case she needed to run. Standing in the same spot she had been yesterday when she was attacked, Chloe looked around nervously. The sound of a low rumbling met her ears and she pulled out the pepper spray that she had decided to carry with her now.

She felt someone behind her and quickly turned around, holding the pepper spray up, which was to no avail because the vampire before her quickly disarmed her of it.

"You're not a smart one," Beca said as she held the pepper spray out for the redhead to take.

Chloe took the item back and shoved it in her pocket. "You're here," she said, pleased that her plan had worked.

"And so are you, surprisingly. At this rate, you're sure to die at least by the end of the week," Beca quipped.

"I know it's silly to be out here after last night. I just wanted to see you again," Chloe said. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around this."

Beca tilted her head to the side, intrigued by this reaction. "Most people sum it up to their insanity... or they at least pretend to forget it. Why aren't you afraid?"

"I'm actually terrified right now," Chloe admitted. "... but you saved me so you're obviously no one to be afraid of."

Beca smirked at this causing Chloe to rethink her statement. "Go home, Red."

"It's Chloe... my name is Chloe. And you are?" Chloe held out her hand to shake Beca's.

Beca ignored the hand and Chloe dropped it. "Go home, _Chloe." _

"How come I've never seen vampires before?" Chloe asked. "Are you guys new here?"

"We've been around here for awhile," Beca answered.

"How come I've never seen or heard of you before and now you're everywhere?"

"Because now you're looking," Beca pointed out. "And you should probably stop. We keep to ourselves and try to make sure vampires not of our clan don't harm humans. We don't want any problems. Now you should get going and stop coming out here."

"Wait, I have so many questions," Chloe said. "Can we meet again?"

Beca laughed at the question. "Why would I want to meet you again?"

"Because I'll come out here every night until you do."

"And maybe I won't be around if you need saving," Beca said, amused by this stranger. She didn't know why the redhead was so intrigued by vampires but she could tell that she didn't mean any harm. Beca wasn't sure what made her say it but before she could fully comprehend her words, she was speaking. "I'll meet you outside your apartment tomorrow night at this time."

Chloe grinned. "So you were the one who followed me home. Thank you for making sure I got home all right."

"Whatever. Are you walking home again?" Beca asked.

"My car's nearby," Chloe gestured to the direction of her car.

"Well I have to go," Beca said. "Prior engagements."

"Oh," Chloe said, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to ask all the questions she had floating in her head. "Tomorrow, then."

Chloe heard the bushes rustle from behind her and she turned her head to see if anyone was there. When she looked back, Beca was gone. Feeling less safe now that the vampire wasn't with her, she faced the bush and backed away slowly. A rabbit ran out from it and she dropped her shoulders in relief. Not wasting anymore time, she took off towards her car, not noticing that Beca was still lingering nearby, watching to make sure she made it to her vehicle safely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Beca entered Luke's home and walked slowly down the hall of the dark and quiet house. When she reached Luke's office, she could hear the man talking in a stern voice. She knocked twice and waited for a response. She heard Luke tell her to come in and she pushed opened the door. She saw Luke sitting at his desk and Benji standing on the opposite side of it.

"We'll finish this discussion later," Luke said to Benji. "I need to discuss some things with Beca. You may leave."

Benji turned to leave, nodding a greeting at Beca before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Beca walked further into the office and plopped down in the chair in front of the desk. "So, Bumper..."

"Yes," Luke sighed. "I really just want to kill him but that would only cause a bigger problem with his clan seeking revenge and whatnot, wouldn't it? I want you to keep an eye out for his vampires. Make sure they're not terrorizing humans. Try to find out more about him as well. Maybe we can make him see reason."

"I can do that," Beca said. "Even though killing him doesn't seem like a bad option. His vampires are a pain in the ass. I can only imagine what he'd be like."

Luke smirked at her words. "Probably what we used to be like. We were a wild bunch weren't we?"

Beca nodded but stayed silent. She didn't like being reminded of her past self. She had been young and reckless. Granted it was all she knew at the time.

"Well, that was all I wanted to talk to you about. I'll see you later."

Beca bid her farewell and left the office. When she reached outside, she found Benji sitting on the steps and took a seat beside him.

Benji glanced at his best friend before looking back down at the ground. "I never fit in anywhere as a human and I still don't now as a vampire. He thinks I'm weak."

"He does not," Beca assured him.

"Everyone here is useful. You all have natural killer instincts and then there's me."

"You don't need killer instincts, Benji."

"But that's what a vampire is. A lethal weapon. Someone to be feared."

"You're the youngest one here," Beca replied. "You shouldn't be comparing yourself to the rest of us. You'll come into your own soon."

"I'm tired of having to leave rooms when Luke wants to speak," Benji continued. "I want to help but he doesn't see me as one of the clan. I'm nothing to him."

"You know that's not true," Beca replied. "If he didn't like you, he would've killed you years ago. Luke's my sire. I have a deeper connection than anyone else would with him. It has nothing to do with him liking anyone more or less."

Benji looks back up at Beca. "I just don't want to be seen as the weak one."

"I don't see you that way. I'd trust you with my life."

Benji shook his head, disbelievingly. "You don't have to say those things just to make me feel better."

Beca stands up and looks down at her friend. "Do I not take you with me whenever there's something that needs to be taken care of?"

"You do," Benji replied.

"I have plenty of others to choose from," Beca pointed out. "But I always have you by my side. Remember that."

Benji smiled at this, realizing that ever since he was turned, he'd been by the brunette's side. He had been afraid of her at first but that quickly changed when he realized that she wasn't as harsh as her actions sometimes made her seem.

"I'm going home. Come on. I'm sure Luke doesn't want you sitting outside his house like a lost puppy."

Benji rolled his eyes good naturedly at the insult as he stood up. He followed Beca to her abandoned mansion-like home that was practically in the middle of nowhere. It had been fixed up by him and Cynthia Rose to look like a reasonable place for a vampire to dwell. If they hadn't of done it, Beca probably would've left it how it had been.

Once they were inside, Beca removed her leather jacket and tossed it on the couch before she sat down, picking her laptop up from the coffee table. Benji smiled as the brunette started up her laptop and immediately began to work on her mixes. She had an affinity for music that only he and Cynthia Rose were aware of.

Benji settled down on the couch opposite Beca and picked up his stack of magic cards from the table. He began to shuffle the cards until the door opened and Cynthia Rose walked in.

Benji smiled and held out the cards. "Pick a Card."

Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes but grabbed a card anyway as she moved to sit beside Benji. Beca smiled to herself at the domestic-like scene in the room and relaxed further onto the couch as she returned her attention to her music.

* * *

Later that night, Chloe was standing outside her apartment building anxiously waiting for Beca to show up. She checked the time on her phone again and started to wonder if the vampire had stood her up. Before her thoughts could go any further, Beca appeared beside Chloe, startling her.

"Don't do that!" Chloe exclaimed as her heart raced. "You're late."

Beca shrugged. "By a couple of minutes."

"That's still being late," Chloe stated. "I thought you weren't going to show."

Beca grinned. "Anxious to see me, huh?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Beca quirked an eyebrow at the random question. "I do."

Chloe wasn't expecting that answer. "Really? How'd you manage that? You're dead."

"Am I really? I wasn't aware of that," Beca commented, sarcastically.

Chloe shook her head. "Such a smart ass. Give me your phone."

"For what reason?" Beca answered as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Chloe immediately took the phone from the vampire and called herself from it.

Beca heard _Titanium _flowing from the redhead's phone and nodded her head in approval. "Nice song choice."

"Thanks," Chloe handed Beca back her phone. "Now I have your number. What's your name?"

"What makes you think I want you to call me?"

"You do," Chloe assured her. "If you didn't want to talk to me, you wouldn't be here. Your name?"

"I'm only here so you can stop doing stupid things like standing outside waiting for vampires."

"Not vampires. Just one," Chloe corrected as she began to walk. "Are you really not going to give me your name?"

"It's Beca." Beca followed her, shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"Beca? I like that," Chloe smile. "How old are you?"

"Five hundred years old," Beca replied, nonchalantly.

Chloe was shocked for a moment before she smirked and glanced at Beca. "You look good for five-hundred."

"It's my facial cleanser," Beca joked back.

"How old were you when you were..." Chloe gestured towards Beca. "Turned?"

"Eighteen," Beca replied.

"How'd it happen?"

Beca sighed. "You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm curious," Chloe replied.

"You're willingly walking with a vampire. I think you're past curious. Strange is more fitting."

Chloe nudged Beca with her shoulder. "I'm open-minded."

"You're too trusting," Beca said. "I could easily feed from you right now."

"But you won't... because if I remember correctly, you have rules."

Beca moved swiftly, pushing Chloe up against a nearby car. She placed her hands on either side of Chloe's head and leaned in close to her ear. "Do you want to test that theory?"

Chloe gasped as she felt Beca's teeth press into her neck. She wasn't sure what her next move should be but she had a feeling she should think of something fast. "I.. um.."

Beca moved away from Chloe and began to walk again, leaving Chloe to gain her bearings. Chloe shook her head and quickly ran to catch up with Beca.

"You're an ass," Chloe huffed as she rubbed the spot on her neck where Beca's teeth had been.

"Don't trust vampires. They're devious and they only care about themselves." Beca was sure if the redhead knew how many people she had killed in her five hundred years, she'd be less carefree around her.

"But you're different... you and your friends. You could've killed me before and you didn't. I doubt that was only because of rules."

Beca turned to face the redhead, stopping Chloe in her tracks. "It takes a lot of restraint. Anyway, I don't have anything against humans. I used to be one."

Chloe looked at Beca carefully and realization dawned on her. "You hate being a vampire."

Beca turned back around and continued walking. "It's nothing to write home about."

"How do you feed if you don't prey on humans? Do you drink pig's blood or something?"

"And again with the questions." Beca explained to Chloe about the bank and the redhead became even more intrigued if that was even possible. Before the launch of questions could set in, Beca decided on a change of topic. "How about you tell me about yourself instead?"

"There's nothing to tell, really." Before Chloe could say anything else, her cell phone rang and she pulled it out to see who was calling. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Hey, Chlo where are you?" Aubrey asked. "We're going to the a cappella party. Aren't you coming with us?"

"Right. I forgot," Chloe said. "I'll be right there." Chloe ended her call and turned to look at Beca but the brunette was gone. Rolling her eyes, she spun around trying to spot the vampire. "You could've at least said bye! I know you're still watching me!" When she didn't get a response, she sighed and made her way back to her apartment. "So rude," she muttered, stealing one last glance around before rushing home.

* * *

A few days had passed and Beca found herself meeting up with Chloe for a few hours each night. She knew it wasn't one of her greatest ideas seeing as how it was very high on the list of Luke's things of what not to do, but there was something about the redhead that kept her close.

The brunette was now making her way towards Chloe's apartment when she saw the redhead receiving a hug from a boy. She furrowed her brows and headed over to them.

Chloe noticed the brunette and brightened up. "Beca, hi. You're early."

The boy beside Beca held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jesse. I haven't seen you around before. Do you go here?"

Beca ignored the boy and looked at Chloe, sending her an expression that said, "get rid of him."

"I'll see you later, Jesse," Chloe said. "Thanks for letting me borrow your notes."

Jesse frowned at the brunette's cold behavior and retracted his hand before smiling at Chloe. "Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe waited for him to walk off before she looked at Beca. "You could've been nicer."

"Who was he?" Beca asked, watching Jesse walk off.

"A friend," Chloe replied.

Beca looked back at Chloe, not pleased. "He likes you."

"But I don't like him. We're just friends. No need to get jealous."

Beca scoffed. "I'm not jealous. I don't care if you like him or not."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "No? Is that why you're getting all bent out of shape about him?" A low rumble sounded from Beca and Chloe sighed. "Oh, stop. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Beca said, angrily. The brunette knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help it. Seeing Chloe close to that boy had set her off.

Chloe folded her arms across her chest. "Just admit that you're jealous, Beca. It's okay if you are even though you don't have anything to be jealous about. I-"

"I said that I wasn't," Beca snapped. "I don't care about you or who you date, Chloe."

Chloe felt a pang in her chest and her sadness turned to anger. "Maybe we shouldn't be spending anymore time together then."

"Whatever, I have better things to do with my time," Beca said before walking off.

Chloe was confused by the vampire's sudden attitude but she decided to give her time to cool off before she tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

* * *

As Beca neared her house, she noticed Sophia leaning with her back against the front door. She definitely wasn't in the mood speak with the unrelenting vampire. "Not tonight, Sophia."

Sophia stepped in front of Beca before the brunette could walk past her. "Hello to you too."

"What do you want?" Beca asked, hoping to quickly get this conversation over with.

Sophia moved into Beca's space and trailed a finger up the woman's arm. "We don't spend anytime together anymore."

"That would be because I don't want to spend any time with you," Beca pointed out. "I actually can't stand you so you should probably go."

Sophia smirked and pressed her body up against Beca's. "You used to be able to stand me and then some."

Beca placed her hands on Sophia's upper arms and moved her from her personal space. "I'm going inside and you're going away unless you have something important to tell me."

"I miss you, Beca," Sophia said with a pout. "Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Because you can't take a hint. I'm not interested in you, Sophia."

Sophia glared at Beca disdain. "I know you've been running around with a human. I can smell her on you."

"I feed-,"

"Don't bother lying," Sophia cut her off. "It's the same smell every night. A human can't possibly give you what you need, Beca. What do you see in her?"

"This conversation is over." Beca turned away from Sophia and approached her front door.

"Stay away from her, Beca," Sophia warned. "You know how Luke feels about these things."

Beca ignored the vampire and entered her home, slamming the door behind her. The last thing she needed was Sophia being in her business but knowing that the vampire was right, Beca decided she would have to cut her ties with Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Chloe knew this was a bad idea. Like a really bad one. She couldn't help herself though as she walked through the dark cemetery looking for Beca. She hadn't seen the brunette in a few days and found that she missed her company. Chloe had tried wandering around the area where they had met but that was to no avail so she decided to check out the cemeteries. That was like a main vampire hangout spot, right? Within a few minutes of being there, she heard a low growl and pulled the cross out from beneath her shirt. She took a step back when she noticed a figure walking her way.

A vampire appeared from the depths of the shadow and smiled menacingly at the redhead. He took a small step forward, knowing if she tried to run, he could easily catch her.

"Um, hi... can you maybe not try to kill me," Chloe tried to reason with the vampire. "I'm just waiting for someone. Actually, she's probably a friend of yours. She has long brown hair... she's petite. Um, Beca... her name's Be-,"

The vampire pushed Chloe up against a tree in one swift motion. The small cross around her neck irritated him but not enough for him to pull away. "Should I kill you or turn you?" He thought aloud, his grip tightening around Chloe's neck.

"Is that a rhetorical question because I vote for neither," Chloe said, shaking with fear.

Ignoring her, the vampire leaned in to bite her but the cross around Chloe's neck burnt him threw his shirt and he moved away. Growling with irritation, he quickly pulled the necklace from her neck and tossed it aside.

Chloe tried to take the opportunity to run but the vampire was too fast and grabbed her by the wrist. She punched him but he simply laughed and backhanded her before grabbing her by her shoulders and moving in to bite her.

"Let her go," an angry female voice came from behind him.

The vampire rolled his eyes but did not release his grip on the redhead. "Look elsewhere for your meal."

"She's with me. Release her now."

"I do not sense you on her. She belongs to no one."

"Don't make me repeat myself," the vampire spoke in a low growl.

The vampire released Chloe and turned to the intruder. "She is not marked. She is not yours."

"Go find someone else to feed off of," Beca ordered, her eyes flashing dangerously.

A low rumble sounded from the vampire and his stance changed to a threatening one. Beca stood still as she waited for the vampire to make his move. When he launched at her, she caught him by the shirt and flung him into a nearby tree. The vampire's back slammed into the tree and he hit the ground with a loud thud.

Moving swiftly, he got up and raced for the petite brunette. Beca easily blocked every punch thrown her way before hitting her attacker with one of her own punches. When he went stumbling back, she quickly delivered several more successful kicks and punches.

The vampire managed to block one of her kicks and knocked the brunette to the ground before moving on top of her.

"I hope she's worth dying for," the vampire growled.

Beca could feel an uncomfortable heat from beside her and knew a cross was near. She used her hand to feel around the grass for it and ignored the burning sensation as she clutched it in her grasp. She shoved the cross into the vampires mouth and punched him across the face, making him fall to the ground beside her.

Beca watched as his body began to smoke and he burst into flames before disintegrating into ashes. She dusted herself off and moved over to Chloe who was watching the scene in shock. "Are you all right?" Beca noticed the fresh cut on Chloe's lip and clenched her fists, ignoring the urge to taste it.

Chloe nodded as she rubbed her neck where the vampire had been holding her. "Sorry about your hand."

Beca shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's small. It'll be healed in a few minutes. What are you doing out here?"

"I was actually looking for you."

Beca sighed. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I just... I haven't seen you in a few days and I got worried. And well, I hate us not talking. I don't understand why you got so upset with me the other day."

Beca had been thinking about her reaction for the last few days and she knew it was because she had feelings for the redhead. Feelings she couldn't comprehend, but they were there nonetheless. She noticed Chloe glance at the ashes of the vampire being scattered by the wind and stepped in front of her, blocking her view of it. "He would've killed you. Don't feel bad." Beca's eyes trailed to Chloe's lip again and she did her best to reign in hunger. "Let's get away from here."

Chloe noticed Beca looking at her cut and licked her lip, wondering if the brunette would need to leave. "Are you okay? Is this bothering you?" Chloe gestured to her lip.

Beca mentally chastised herself for allowing Chloe to witness her weakness. "I'm fine. I can handle a little blood."

"Okay," Chloe said, softly before looking down at Beca's hand. She wasn't sure what kind of reaction she would get from it, but she carefully brushed her hand against the vampire's as they walked. When she didn't receive a growl or something equally as aggressive, she linked their fingers together. The absence of warmth caught her off guard for a moment but Beca wasn't as cold as one would think a vampire would be.

Beca looked down at their linked hands and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand," Chloe replied. "Thank you for saving me... again."

"Whatever," Beca responded as she got used to the feeling of having someone hold her hand. She had been human the last time she took part in such a simple yet endearing action. "You need to stop putting yourself in danger. I won't always be around."

"You will be," Chloe stated, confidently. "You've been following me these last few nights. I don't know how to explain it but I could feel you watching me."

Beca looked irritated at having been found out. "You shouldn't be wandering around so late. It's not safe. Do you know how many vampires I had to stop from preying on you?"

Chloe smiled. "Why do you care?"

"Wish I knew," Beca muttered under her breath as she pulled her hand from Chloe's. "Just go home."

"Wait." Chloe stopped Beca from walking off by grabbing her hand but quickly let it go when Beca growled at the contact.

Chloe rolled her eyes and took the brunette's hand back into hers. "Stop growling at me. Just walk with me for a bit. I want to talk about the other night."

Beca didn't want to talk about the other night. She had gotten jealous and territorial and she had no right to be. She couldn't allow herself to get involved with a human. "I was just having an off night."

"You like me," Chloe stated. "That's not an off night."

Beca once again, pulled her hand from Chloe's and began to walk off. "You're wrong."

"I'm not," Chloe said, catching up with the brunette. "And it's okay... I like you too."

Beca stopped walking and turned to face Chloe. "Why?"

"Because you make me laugh, you're sweet and I enjoy being around you."

Beca shook her head and continued walking. "This wouldn't work. It's not allowed."

"Oh, your leader as a rule against vampires and humans too?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, but that's not the only reason," Beca stated. "We wouldn't work. You're human, I'm not... no good could come of this."

"Just go on a date with me," Chloe asked, ignoring Beca's words.

Beca laughed and glanced over at the redhead. "I'm not going on a date with you."

"Well if you're going to get jealous of everyone who comes in contact with me, you might as well take me off the market," Chloe joked. "Come on, Beca. I'm willing to try this. Just... give us a shot."

"What you're asking of me is insanity," Beca pointed out. "We will not work."

"Don't be so fucking stubborn, Beca. We like each other. It's painfully obvious. One date. We'll see how it goes."

Beca rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "And what are we going to do Chloe? Am I going to take you to dinner? I'll have my blood and you enjoy your steak?"

"I don't like steak," Chloe shot back.

"Not the point," Beca said with irritation.

"We'll eat before our date," Chloe suggested. "And then we'll do something not food related. Problem solved."

"You're really serious about this?" Beca asked, staring into piercing blue eyes.

Chloe nodded. "Go on a date with me."

Beca knew the worst thing she could do right now was to agree to a date but that is exactly what she ended up doing. "Okay, fine. We can go on a stupid date." Beca is amused by the excited squeal that escapes Chloe and the kiss planted on her cheek made her chuckle lightly. "Hanging out with vampires, asking them on dates, kissing them? I'm starting to wonder about your mental health."

Chloe grinned. "Shut up. Are you walking me home or not? This time I'd like you next to me instead of sticking to the shadows." Chloe linked her arm with Beca's and began to walk towards her apartment.

"How about we just go on the date now?" Beca surprised herself by the suggestion but she really didn't want to let Chloe go just yet.

Chloe smiled wide and nodded. "Okay, we can definitely do something now."

"What do you have in mind?" Beca asked. "I'm a little out of practice with this whole thing."

* * *

Beca and Chloe ended up on the beach talking about anything and everything. Apparently the beach was one of Chloe's favorite places and she came out to it a lot when she needed to relax.

"So," Chloe began. "Enough about me. How'd you get turned?"

Beca smirked. "Have you been holding on to that question?"

"Pretty much. Are you willing to answer it yet?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed. "I was sick. No one knew what I had. Doctors couldn't figure it out. Medicine wasn't working. I decided if I was going to die, it wasn't going to be in a bed. I managed to make it outside late one night and I laid by a lake waiting to die. Luke showed up and started talking to me. I honestly thought I was hallucinating at that point. He said he didn't want to feed from me since I was deathly ill because my blood would taste god awful but he would do me a favor despite that. He turned me and now here I am."

"Were you okay with the change?" Chloe asked.

"At first," Beca replied. "But then centuries later I realized that I'm not happy. I don't know if that's because vampires are incapable of the feeling or if it's just me personally. I never talk to anyone about it. It wouldn't be taken very well."

Chloe reached for Beca's hand and squeezed it gently. She knew not to continue on with the topic due to Beca's tendency to shut herself off but she was happy with what had been willing shared with her thus far. "What do you do for fun?"

Beca was grateful for the subject change but she felt an unfamiliar feeling at the question. Nervousness? She internally scoffed at the notion.

Chloe realized Beca wasn't going to answer and nudged her gently. "Come on. You can't just sit around all day. That's no life for a vampire. What do you do?"

"Music," Beca answered. "I like mixing together tracks and coming up with new beats." A couple of years ago, Cynthia Rose had won a poker game and had received a laptop instead of money. Not wanting the device, she gave it to Beca and the brunette had been messing around with it when she found a trial program for mixing music. Her love for music had taken off from there. No one really understood what joy she got from it. Luke laughed at her when he learned of her passion, Sophia had told her it was a foolish interest. Benji and Cynthia Rose were the only ones who got it.

"That's really cool," Chloe smiled. "Do you have tracks I could hear at some point?"

Beca smiled. "You'd want to hear my stuff?"

"Of course," Chloe nodded. "I bet you're amazing at it."

"Okay, that can be arranged," Beca assured her.

"Awesome." Chloe leaned over, resting her head on Beca's shoulder as the two continued to talk. Beca smiled at the action and looked out at the calm waves. Maybe they would be able to do this. Granted, she knew it was still a bad idea but just maybe...

* * *

"Tonight was fun," Chloe said as she walked with Beca towards her apartment building. "See, you would've missed out on how great tonight was if you hadn't agreed to go out with me."

"I'm glad I decided not to be foolish," Beca smirked.

"You and me both. Really though, thanks for tonight. I enjoyed learning about you. Maybe we could do it again soon."

Beca smirked. "I'd have to check my busy schedule but we'll see."

Chloe rolled her eyes but she was smiling. "I should get inside."

Beca noticed two people staring through the window up on the second floor of the building but they quickly disappeared when they saw her looking. "I think your roommates are watching us."

Chloe laughed. "They're going to interrogate me about the sexy mysterious brunette once I get inside." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe entered the building and as she was searching her purse for her keys, the door opened.

"Who was that?" Stacie asked with a big grin. "How come we didn't know you were dating?"

"It was our first date," Chloe replied. "And it was kind of an impromptu one."

"Where'd you guys go?" Aubrey asked.

"The beach," Chloe replied, happily. "We talked. It was really nice. I like her a lot."

"Again, how come this is the first time we're hearing about her?" Stacie asked. "What's her name?"

"Beca." Chloe sat down on the couch and her best friends joined her. "I wasn't sure what we were doing so I didn't say anything."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Chloe. "What happened to your lip?"

Chloe touched her lip. She had forgotten about it. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, this was an accident." Chloe's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket to read the text message she had received.

_I enjoyed tonight too, by the way. _

Stacie saw the smile on Chloe's face and snatched the phone from her to read it. "Aw, we have to meet her." Stacie handed back the phone.

"I agree," Aubrey said. "We definitely need to meet her. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's too soon," Chloe said. "We aren't even official or anything."

"Good," Aubrey said. "Then we can tell you whether or not you should make things official or not."

Chloe stood up from the couch. "I'm not having you scare her away. Give me a little while and then I'll introduce you guys." Chloe practically skipped off to her room. She couldn't wait to settle down and think about her night with Beca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A few nights had passed since their first date and Chloe and Beca had been on several others since then. Beca was exiting her place when she saw Benji and Cynthia Rose walking towards the house.

Benji smiled at seeing his friend. "Hey, we wanted to speak with you. Do you have a minute?"

"I do," Beca replied.

Benji gestured to the stairs and Beca quirked an eyebrow, wondering what this was about before she sat down. Cynthia Rose sat beside her and looked at her with a smile.

Beca frowned at the vampire's weird behavior. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"You've been... different lately," Cynthia Rose stated.

"A good kind of different," Benji added. "We like seeing you this way."

"And we know why," Cynthia Rose's smile grew.

"How'd you find out?" Beca had started taking precautions after Sophia's warning by masking her smell whenever she left Chloe.

Cynthia Rose cleared her throat and moved away from Beca knowing how angry the brunette could get at times. "I had forgotten my phone and I saw yours on the table while you were out at the bank. I needed it to make a call but then you received a text message from a Chloe. It said that your date tonight would be different than the others so dress comfortably."

Beca pulled out her phone and went to her text messages and found that exact message from Chloe in her phone from an hour ago. "Did you read the rest of them?"

Cynthia Rose shrugged. "One or five."

Beca glared at her friend and Benji worried that an attack would follow. Beca stood up, shoving her phone back in her pocket as she did so. "So what now?"

Benji shook his head with a laugh. "Nothing. We don't even understand why you were keeping it a secret. We won't tell Sophia. We know she still has a major thing for you."

"Yeah, we want to meet her," Cynthia Rose said. "You should bring her around. Where'd you meet her? The bank?"

"No, she's not into that," Beca answered.

Cynthia Rose frowned. "She preys on humans then?"

Beca realized that her friends thought Chloe was another vampire and wasn't sure if she should be relieved that they didn't know her secret or disappointed. "Not exactly. I have to get going before I'm late." Beca walked off, shaking her head. She wasn't sure how she would keep up a lie about having a vampire girlfriend but she figured for now, she'd just avoid the topic all together.

* * *

Beca approached Chloe's apartment and saw the redhead leaning against the building, humming a tune as she texted on her phone. She made her way quietly over to the redhead and smiled at how immersed Chloe was in her phone. "Hey."

Chloe jumped, startled and her phone fell from her hands in her surprise. Beca caught the phone right before it hit the ground and held it out to Chloe.

Chloe snatched the phone back as she glared at the brunette. "That wasn't funny."

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," Beca said.

"Thanks for the lesson," Chloe said, sarcastically before placing a kiss on Beca's cheek. They hadn't shared an actual kiss yet and Chloe wasn't sure why Beca hadn't made a move.

"So my friends think you're a vampire," Beca said, coolly.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement. "And why do they think that?"

"Because apparently Cynthia Rose had my cell phone when you texted me," Beca explained. "They even assumed you were my girlfriend." Beca wasn't sure what Chloe thought their relationship was but they hadn't made anything official.

"Well aren't I?" Chloe asked, curiously.

Beca shrugged. "If you want to be, then yeah... I guess."

Chloe rolled her eyes but an amused smile played at her lips. "You're so romantic. And yeah, I do want to be." She reached out and tugged on the brunette's black tank top. "I said wear something comfortable."

Beca looked down at what she was wearing. "This is comfortable."

"A tight tank top and even tighter jeans isn't what I'd call comfortable. Not that I don't mind how they _accentuate_ certain things very well," she glanced at the brunette's cleavage with a smirk. "But a shirt and sweatpants would be more of what I had in mind. It's fine, though. I bought you sweatpants."

Beca let out a laugh. "You bought me sweatpants?"

Chloe nodded. "I figured you wouldn't listen so I planned ahead. Come on." Chloe entered the building and pulled Beca with her.

"Wait, where are we going?" Beca frowned.

"My apartment, obviously. Don't worry. Aubrey and Stacie are on the fourth level with some of our other friends."

"But they're still in this building and could come home at any moment." Beca wasn't ready for the meeting of Chloe's friends just yet.

"Relax," Chloe said, amused by the vampire's reaction. "They'll stay gone. I asked them to."

"And they'll listen?" Beca asked as they stopped outside of Chloe's apartment door.

"I'm a little iffy about Stacie but Aubrey will keep her in check. I want to tell them about you soon, though. I don't want them wandering around at night not knowing what's out there. Is that something that would be cool with you? I trust them and I hate keeping this secret from them."

"If you trust them, that's perfectly fine," Beca said. "Do whatever you think is the right thing."

Chloe smiled at this. She had expected Beca to be against the idea of her telling her friends about vampires. She opened the door and walked inside but when she noticed that Beca hadn't followed her inside, she laughed. "Well don't just stand there. Come in. I promise my roommates aren't here."

Beca entered the apartment and closed the door with a smile. "I'm a vampire, remember? I needed an invitation."

Chloe rolled her eyes at herself. "Right. Sorry. I don't know if what I see on T.V. is true when it comes to the real thing."

"That part is true," Beca said.

"But you got into the apartment building without me inviting you."

"The building is more public. The actual apartments are private," Beca explained as she glanced around the apartment. She could definitely tell three different people lived here due to the style differences around the place.

"Do you have a reflection?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"I do. The whole no reflection thing is a myth," Beca replied.

"Awesome, then we can take lots of pictures together." Chloe pulled Beca down the hall to her bedroom and gestured to the bed where a pair of grey sweatpants were. "Change into that. We're lounging today. Movies, cuddling. It's going to be a nice night in."

Beca looked around the room and moved towards the dresser where she saw pictures of Chloe's family and friends. Most of the pictures were of Chloe enjoying some activity or another with friends outside and a thought flashed through her mind about how she'd never be able to spend a morning outside with the redhead. She wandered what kind of relationship they could have if they could only being able to see each other at night but the thought quickly disappeared at hearing Chloe speak.

"You can look at my stuff later. I want to cuddle with you on the couch now. Change into your sweatpants."

Beca turned to face Chloe with a smirk. "Cuddling... that's not a thing that I do... ever."

"Well it's going to have to be something you start doing since you're my girlfriend now," Chloe pointed out. "It'll be fine. You won't lose your bad ass cred or anything. I think being a vampire makes you a permanent bad ass. Now change. I'll be waiting." Chloe left the room and Beca shook her head in amusement. Chloe Beale was definitely one of a kind.

* * *

Beca was trying to keep up with what was happening in the movie that Chloe had insisted they watch but she really wasn't interested. She didn't think Chloe was either from the way the redhead kept stealing glances at her.

"I can feel you staring at me," Beca finally pointed out.

Chloe smiled sheepishly at having been caught. "Sorry, it's just that... has anyone ever told you how absolutely gorgeous you are?"

"Only when they were trying to get me into bed," Beca replied, turning her eyes away from the TV to focus her attention on Chloe.

"Well, I'm not trying to do that. I just think you should know that you're beautiful."

Beca wasn't sure how to react to Chloe's words. She didn't get complimented on her looks very often. "Thanks. You're the beautiful one though. I'm a little rough around the edges."

Chloe shook her head and moved so that she was straddling Beca's thighs. "No, you're perfect."

Beca placed her hands on Chloe's hips on instinct. They hadn't kissed yet but from their current position, she could see that changing soon. "You're missing the movie."

Chloe leaned her head in closer to Beca's. "I wasn't paying attention to it to anyway."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Beca laced her fingers through Chloe's hair and pulled her forward, connecting cold lips with warm ones. There was no slow build up. The kiss quickly became heated and Chloe moaned into it as Beca's tongue met her own. She brought her hand up to the caress the side of Beca's face as the kiss increased in its passion. Beca let her hands trail up Chloe's shirt and she ran them up and down the redhead's sides.

Chloe began to feel her lungs burn so she pulled away from the kiss for much needed air. Beca began trailing kisses along Chloe's jaw and as she made her way down her neck, Chloe tilted her head to the side to allow her better access. A guttural moan escaped Chloe as Beca began to suck hard on her neck. She was definitely going to have a hickey there.

Beca felt Chloe's pulse racing under her lips and had to fight the urge to bite her. She pulled away from the redhead's neck but kept her hands on her sides.

Chloe was confused by the abrupt end to their make-out session and looked at Beca, trying to decipher the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Beca moved one of her hands to Chloe's stomach and let her fingers trace random patterns there. She wanted to be honest but she wasn't sure how Chloe would feel about Beca having to stop in order to not bite her. "I just need a moment."

Chloe placed her hands on Beca's shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. "Why?" Chloe grinned. "Did you want to bite me or something?" When Beca didn't answer the smile on her face faded. "Oh."

"I can control myself," Beca assured her. "I wouldn't bite you."

"I'm not worried," Chloe said, honestly. "But since it's being brought up, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Beca urged her on.

"That vampire the other night mentioned that you didn't have a claim on me... that I wasn't marked. What did he mean?"

"It's an old practice. Claiming a human is what vampires do when they want to mark their territory, for the lack of a better word. Basically it's supposed to stop other vampires from feeding or harming the human. Heavy emphasis on supposed to. Most new generation of vampires don't bother with rules."

"So how does it work?" Chloe asked, intrigue shining from her eyes.

"I don't know the scientifics of it but a vampire bites a human without feeding, their saliva mixes into the human's blood releasing some kind of chemical that other vampires can sense so they know the human is taken. The puncture is licked closed and that is it."

Chloe frowned. "Licked closed?"

"We have the ability to close the bite mark after feeding in order for their to be no evidence of it," Beca explained.

"Okay, so I was thinking that you could mark me," Chloe began.

"No." Beca began to get up, forcing Chloe to sit beside her. "That's not happening." The brunette sat on the coffee table and looked at the redhead. "I'm not going to bite you."

Chloe sighed at the vampire's reaction. She thought Beca would have been willing to do it. "But won't it keep me safe?"

"Not all vampires follow the claiming rule, Chloe," Beca stated. "It'd be pointless."

"But some vampires follow it, right?" Chloe asked. "That'll make me that much safer and you can stop worrying."

Beca knew Chloe was right but there were rules and even if she had chosen to ignore one of the big ones, she couldn't go ignoring all of them. "I don't worry," she scoffed. "I just think it's stupid when you walk around at night."

Chloe smirked and reached for Beca's hands, linking their fingers together. "You worry. It's cute."

Beca looked annoyed by the statement but she allowed Chloe to pull her back onto the couch.

"Let's finish this movie," Chloe settling comfortably against Beca.

"I don't care about the movie. Come here."

Chloe smiled and moved so that she was sitting on Beca's lap. She pecked Beca on the lips before standing up. "Let's go to my room. It's more comfortable there."

"Your room?" Beca repeated as Chloe pulled her up.

"Yeah, you know, the place where I sleep," Chloe joked. "We can make-out like horny teenagers there."

Once inside the room, Chloe closed the door and got onto her bed. Beca studied the beautiful redhead for a moment before joining her on the bed. Their lips wasted no time finding each other as Beca lowered herself on top of Chloe. Just like before, things became heated quickly and the sounds coming from Chloe were making it very hard for Beca to not just take her. The vampire had never had to show as much restraint in her entire centuries of living until Chloe Beale.

Chloe pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath and then sat up to remove her shirt before pulling at Beca's. "I want to feel your skin on mine," she said, breathlessly.

Beca removed her tank top, tossing it aside before moving back down to kiss her girlfriend. Chloe hummed her approval at the new feeling of Beca's skin against her own as her hands roamed Beca's back. Beca placed kisses along Chloe's neck, making an effort not to remain on her pulse point for too long.

Chloe bucked her hips when Beca found a particular sensitive spot on her neck and the vampire could feel her restraint breaking. She pulled away from Chloe immediately and sat down beside her. Chloe looked at Beca and could see that her eyes had become eclipsed with blackness. She watched as the brunette closed her eyes, remaining silent as she calmed herself. When she opened her eyes, they were back to their normal dark blue color.

"What was that?" Chloe asked as she placed her hand over Beca's. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Beca said. "That just happens when I'm failing at controlling myself. We should probably head back into the living room and watch that horrid movie."

Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca lightly. "It's not a horrid movie. It's actually really good. I'm going to start it over and we're both going to pay attention to it."

Beca groaned as she got out of bed to throw her top back on. She wasn't surprised that Chloe didn't make a big deal out of her almost vamping out on her. The redhead was an anomaly. "Why do you trust me?"

Chloe slipped her own shirt on and smiled at Beca as she responded. "You haven't given me a reason not to," she answered, simply before grabbing Beca by the drawstrings of her sweatpants and pulling her towards her for a quick kiss. "Movie time." Chloe released the drawstrings and pulled Beca back out into the living room by her hand.

* * *

Beca was heading back to her place later that night when she heard a sharp scream from somewhere nearby. She made her way towards the sounds of a struggle and came upon a vampire feeding from a woman.

"Don't kill that girl," she warned.

The vampire raised his head from his victim's neck and glared at the brunette for interrupting him. He released the girl and she fell unconsciously to the ground. "You must be that annoying bitch I've been hearing so much about." He retracted his fangs and licked his lips. "I've been wanting to speak to you."

"Well I'm here," Beca said.

"Great, I'm going to need you to do me a huge favor and fuck off," Bumper said. "My people say that you and your crew are a bunch of do-gooders. I don't have time for your shit. We're vampires. We're supposed to wreak havoc and have fun. You let Luke know that I'm not following his rules."

Beca realized the man before her was Bumper and gave him a once over. "You're less than what I thought you would be. Keep yourself and your vampires in check. You're going to start causing a problem for everyone if you don't. Humans will catch on and no matter how invincible you think you are, they will wipe us out if given the chance. There are several banks in the area. Use them."

"Where's the fun in that?" Bumper asked. "Vampires are animalistic. We're powerful. We aren't supposed to be afraid of humans. We aren't supposed to live by rules."

"Vampires like you don't live long," Beca cautioned.

Bumper raised his hand up to his necklace and rolled the red and black gemstone between his fingers as he stared hard at Beca. "You're going to be a problem. I don't like problems."

"We have that in common," Beca said.

The woman on the ground moaned and Bumper looked down at her. "Okay, you know what. I'll go ahead and fix this."

Beca watched as the vampire bent down and licked the wound on the woman's neck. It closed quickly and he stood back up.

"There? Are you happy now? Does your world feel safer now that I've masked evidence of our existence?"

Beca wanted to kill him. She probably could but she knew the trouble that could come from that and knew Luke would most likely kill her himself for not following his instructions.

"I know things," Bumper continued. "Like your preference for a certain human. My vampires you stopped from preying on her weren't very happy with you. It was you that stopped them, right? You fit the description. If I was informed correctly, Luke doesn't allow his vampires to mingle with humans. Well, I don't have that rule. Think about that for a few days and maybe we can talk again."

Beca watched Bumper disappear into the shadows before turning her attention to the human on the ground. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with this situation. Pulling out her cell phone, she called someone else to come deal with the human. She had other things to worry about right now.

* * *

Cynthia Rose and Benji were leaving a bank together when they saw Sophia walking their way. Neither of them could stand her. She had a few flings with Beca and had become attached. She was the epitome of crazy ex-girlfriend except that she and Beca had never had anything more between them other than sex.

"You guys are close to Beca," Sophia began.

"Why are you stating the obvious?" Cynthia Rose asked already over the conversation.

"Because if you're close to her, then you know who she's been running around with lately," Sophia said.

"Chloe?" Cynthia Rose asked. "Her girlfriend."

Sophia let out a snarl. "Girlfriend? Are you fucking kidding me? And you two allow her to roll around with a human?"

Cynthia Rose frowned in confusion at Sophia's outburst. "Chloe's not a human. Beca isn't stupid."

"This Chloe you speak of _is _a human," Sophia spat. "I've already confronted Beca about it. She won't listen to me but you're her friends. You can stop her from getting herself into trouble with Luke. Talk to her. I'm just trying to help." Sophia walked off towards the bank leaving Benji and Cynthia Rose to discuss the new information they had been given.

Benji looked at Cynthia Rose before looking back at Sophia's retreating form. "Do you believe her?"

"Why would she lie about something like this?" Cynthia Rose didn't want to believe it but she didn't think Sophia would just randomly lie about something so serious.

"So what do we do?" Benji asked. "Luke's more harsh than fair. If he finds out..."

"I know. Let's go pay Beca a visit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Beca was lost in a mix when the sound of footsteps nearing her house broke her away from her laptop. She didn't really want to be bothered at the moment because she wanted to stay focused but she set the laptop on the coffee table anyway just as the front door was opened.

Cynthia Rose entered the house and quickly made her way over to Beca. Beca could tell that her friend wasn't pleased and stood up to face her.

"Are you dating a human?" Cynthia Rose blurted out.

Benji's eyes widened at the outburst. "We were supposed to ease into it."

"Beca," Cynthia Rose stared pointedly at the woman. "Is Chloe a human?"

Beca nodded but said nothing. What was there to say? Sorry for disregarding the rules but I'm not going to stop seeing her?

"What the hell are you thinking?" Cynthia Rose snapped. "Do you know how much trouble this could get you in? Does she know about you?"

"She does," Beca replied. "She's the one we saved from that vampire a few days ago."

"And we told you to make sure she got home safely, not to screw her!"

"It's not like that," Beca said, calmly.

"Then please explain it to me," Cynthia Rose said moving to the couch to take a seat.

Benji looked at Beca and spoke next. "Is she actually your girlfriend?"

"Yes... and I like her a lot. I know that's probably weird coming from me but... there's something about her and I can't help but want to be near her."

"And that'd be fine, Beca," Cynthia Rose began. "If she wasn't a damn human. How are you even going to make a relationship like that work?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know. She wants to try... and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be with her."

Cynthia Rose was silent for a moment before speaking. "What is it really? Are you feeding from her? Is she a blood whore?" Before Cynthia Rose could speak again, she was being grabbed by the throat and slammed to the floor by Beca.

"She is not a blood whore," Beca growled. "Don't ever call her that again."

"Okay, chill," Cynthia Rose said. Beca stood up and held out her hand to help the vampire up. Cynthia Rose looked at it for a moment before taking it to allow the brunette to help her up. "I'm just having trouble understanding why you'd be interested in a human but honestly, you're not hurting anyone so it's cool with me. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Sophia's another story, though."

"Yeah, I'm worried she might say something to Luke," Benji jumped in.

Beca looked at the younger vampire who had been silent. "And how do you feel about all of this?"

Benji smiled. "Does she make you happy?"

"...she makes me feel," Beca said, simply. "I can't decipher the feelings much but... they're aren't bad."

"Then I don't see a problem," Benji assured her.

"Just make sure you know what you're doing," Cynthia Rose said. "Is she worth breaking the rules over?" Cynthia Rose asked. "And how do you know she's not planning something? What if she just wants to find out where we all are and nuke us?"

"She's worth it and she's not like that," Beca assured her friend. "I wouldn't put us in danger like that. I know it's a lot to ask but trust me."

Cynthia Rose nodded and turned around to leave. She reached the door but then stopped and looked at Beca. "It's not a lot to ask, Beca. I just don't want anything bad happening to you."

Beca watched Cynthia Rose walk out before looking at Benji. "I guess she's pissed about this whole thing."

"Actually, she's more pissed you didn't tell us than she is about the whole human thing," Benji stated. "That and she's worried about what'll happen if Luke finds out. I'm worried too. Remember a few years ago when Sebastian became attached to a human? Luke gave him the option of changing her or forgetting about her. Sebastian didn't do either and-,"

"And Luke ended up killing him," Beca finished. "I know. Luke wouldn't kill me."

"How can you be sure?" Benji asked.

"He's my sire. I'm like a daughter to him. He wouldn't kill me. He'd be harsh but it wouldn't come to that. You guys don't need to worry about that at least, okay?"

Benji nodded. "I should go catch up with Cynthia Rose. Bring Chloe around some time. I wouldn't mind meeting her." Benji left the house, leaving Beca to think about what had just happened.

Beca needed to have a discussion with Sophia again but she would hold off for now. She hated dealing with her. For right now she would go and see Chloe.

* * *

Chloe was feeling a bit nervous as she walked home with Stacie and Aubrey. They had walked to a friend's off-campus apartment a few hours ago and they had lost track of time. The redhead had been hoping to get home before the sun went down. Being in danger when alone was one thing, but now she had her friends to worry about. Pulling out her phone, she quickly sent Beca a text letting her know that she was walking home with her friends and would feel a lot safer if she knew the brunette was around.

"Texting the girlfriend?" Stacie grinned. "I want to meet her. Why are you hiding her?"

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "I'm not hiding her. It just hasn't felt like the right time to introduce her to you yet."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Aubrey asked, glancing at her best friend.

"There's nothing wrong with her, Aubrey," Chloe assured the blonde. "You know how picky I am when it comes to dating. I wouldn't be with just anyone. I really like her and she makes me happy."

A branch snapping caught their attention and all three of them stopped suddenly as they looked around to see if anyone was near.

"It was nothing," Aubrey said as she continued to walk.

"We should've taken a car," Stacie stated. "And cutting through this path at night is making me feel like I'm about to be a part of a horror film."

"Don't be overdramatic," Aubrey said. "We're almost home. Nothing's going to ha-,"

"Hello, ladies."

The three girls turned around quickly and saw two vampires. A female and a male standing before them with an evil glint in their eyes.

Aubrey squinted her eyes as she looked at the female. "Alice?"

Chloe's eyes widened as she realized that it was in fact their old Barden Bella leader in front of them. "Ohmygod, it is Alice. How have you been?"

The male vampire looked at his companion and nodded towards the girls. "You know them?"

Alice gestured towards Aubrey and Chloe. "Yeah, Carter, I used to go to school with these slutbags."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the name. "We don't have to put up with your shit anymore, Alice." She looked at her friends. "Come on. Let's go."

As the three girls turned around, Alice quickly moved in front of them and her fangs sprang out.

"Holy shit," Stacie gasped. "What the fuck is up with your friend?"

"She's not our friend and I don't know what kind of gothic lifestyle she decided to have after college but I don't have time for this. Move, Alice."

"Um, Aubrey," Chloe said, quietly. "Maybe you should stop antagonizing her."

A growl came from behind them and they turned back around as Alice's friend neared them.

"What the hell do you two want?" Stacie asked, glancing between Alice and Carter.

"We'll make this fast," Carter said.

Aubrey quickly held up her mace and sprayed the vampire in the eyes but her victory was short lived as Alice grabbed her and easily flung her to the ground.

Alice looked around at the three girls. "Who wants to go first?"

"Probably none of them," a voice said from somewhere in the shadows.

Alice looked around until she spotted a familiar vampire approaching them. "I am so sick of you. I'm in the middle of something. Why do you always have to show up? "

Beca glanced at the other vampire who was still on the ground rubbing his eyes and growling in pain before looking back at Alice. "You should take your friend and go." She gestured for Chloe to do the same and the redhead did so reluctantly.

Alice turned away from the retrieving girls and glared at Beca. "You are on my nerves! Let me enjoy my meal in fucking peace you annoying sorry excuse for a vampire! I'll even let you have one. I'm sure a fresh human will taste better than those cracked-out humans you're used to feeding off of all the time."

"I'm not letting you hurt them," Beca said.

"I'm so sick of your shit," Alice growled before moving swiftly towards Beca.

Beca grabbed Alice's wrist before her punch could connect and she tugged the vampire forward to head-butt her in the face.

Alice stumbled back, placing a hand on her now bleeding lip. "You messed up my lipstick, you bitch!"

Alice launched herself back at Beca, throwing punches and kicks at the more experienced vampire. When she got a good punch in, she smiled triumphantly but then was met with a hard backhand that sent her back a few feet.

"And now you've messed up my hair," Alice huffed. She moved to get up but Beca was there, pushing her foot into Alice's throat.

"Do you know who Bumper is?" Beca asked as she pulled a wooden stake out of a concealed pocket inside her leather jacket.

"Yes, but I don't follow that arrogant asshole," Alice said through gritted teeth as more pressure was applied to her neck. "I do my own thing and I wasn't going to kill them. I was just going to feed from them. You can't kill me for doing what's in our nature... and don't give me that shit about banks. Those things fucking suck."

"Then you should've left when I told you to and you definitely shouldn't have attacked me." Beca turned quickly, knowing that the other vampire was trying to sneak up on her. She stabbed him in the chest with the stake and he immediately burst into ashes. As she turned to give her attention back to Alice, she felt a stake being plunged into her stomach, making her growl in pain. Alice pulled the stake out and tried to stake the brunette but Beca blocked the attempt and bent Alice's hand back, causing her to drop the wooden item. Beca delivered an elbow to the side of the vampire's face before following it with an uppercut. She staked the vampire in the chest as she was still falling and Alice turned to dust before she reached the ground.

Beca placed her stake back in her jacket and picked up the second one that Alice had apparently been hiding. She shoved it in the back pocket of her jeans and looked down at her stomach. "Shit," she muttered as the blood seeped through the white tank top she was wearing. She placed her hand over the wound and began to walk towards the direction Chloe and her friends had run off in. She didn't have to walk far before she found them. The blonde was currently throwing up and the taller brunette was passed out on the ground. "What the hell is this?" She gestured to the scene before her.

Chloe ran to Beca and looked down at where her hand was placed. She pulled it away and her eyes widened at the amount of blood. "What do you need?"

"Nothing. It's fine. I won't die from this," Beca assured her. "What happened here?"

"I told them who you are... and what you are. The whole vampire thing was already a bit too much for them. When I said you were my girlfriend..." Chloe gestured to her friends. "This happened. Stacie fainted and Aubrey stress vomits. She can't help it."

"Awesome," Beca said, sarcastically. "Can you get her to stop upchucking long enough for you guys to carry Stacie home?"

Chloe nodded and went over to calm her best friend down. Beca sighed and looked back down at her stomach. She needed to get to a bank in order to feed since her wound was too severe to heal on its own. She'd become weaker and it would take days for her to heal otherwise, but for right now she needed to get Chloe and her friends home.

* * *

After making sure her friends were situated, Chloe had left them much to Aubrey's disapproval. It had taken a good ten minutes for Chloe to get Aubrey to let her leave and that was only because the redhead promised to explain everything more the following day once she took care of Beca.

Chloe had driven her car to Beca's house and they were now entering the abandoned place.

"This looks much nicer than what I was expecting from what I saw on the outside," She took notice of the bordered up windows as they walked further inside.

"Yeah, Benji and Cynthia Rose fixed it up," Beca said, tiredly. She went towards the stairs and Chloe followed her, worriedly.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay," Chloe asked as they entered Beca's room.

Beca shrugged her jacket off and tossed it on the floor. "I'll be fine, Chloe. Stop worrying."

"I did some reading. I know you need blood with an injury like this," Chloe stated. "You need to feed."

Beca removed her shirt, wincing as she did so. "I'll feed tomorrow."

"I can take you somewhere," Chloe said. "Is there a bank nearby?"

Beca didn't want Chloe anywhere near that place. "I'll call someone. They'll come and help me."

"But I'm here now and I'm not leaving until I know you're okay." Chloe was becoming angry with Beca because of her stubborn behavior. "Let me help you. If you don't want me to take you anywhere, then feed from me."

Beca removed her tank top and sat down on the edge of her bed, ignoring Chloe's words. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom."

Chloe sighed and headed to the bathroom to retrieve the kit. Once she had everything she needed, she knelt before Beca and began to clean her wound. "Thanks for saving us, by the way. I actually didn't mean to be out so late this time around."

"I'm glad I was already on my way to go see you when I got your text message," Beca said. "Things could've ended badly for you and your friends. Do you think they'll be okay with this?" She gestured between them.

"I have no idea," Chloe answered. "I'm hoping so but it's kind of a lot to wrap their minds around." Chloe finished bandaging Beca's wound and smiled, pleased with her work. "This should be fine for the night. You should really just feed from me."

Beca shook her head. "You don't need to be my personal blood supply, Chloe. That's not why I'm with you."

"I never thought it was." Chloe moved to sit beside Beca on the edge of the bed and placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek "Just let me help you, Beca. I don't mind. There's no reason for you to be in pain when I can help."

Beca was silent for what seemed like a few minutes before she spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Chloe replied without hesitation. "What do you want me to do?"

"You should get comfortable," Beca suggested.

Chloe moved to the middle of the bed and laid down to wait for Beca to make the next move. Beca moved over to Chloe and watched her lie there as she trailed a hand up the redhead's shirt.

Chloe smiled as Beca's hand caressed her skin. She could tell the vampire was thinking hard and worried that she might change her mind about what they were about to do. "I trust you, Beca."

Beca's eyes met Chloe's and saw the trust shining from them. She slid her hand out from under Chloe's shirt and lifted her girlfriend's arm up to her mouth. "It'll only hurt for a moment. Your mind will feel a bit fuzzy. That's normal. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Chloe answered, softly.

Beca's fangs appeared and she bit down onto Chloe's arm. The redhead tensed and gasped before letting out a pained moan. She quickly relaxed, though, as Beca began to drink from her.

* * *

Chloe awoke sometime in the middle of the night feeling a bit hazy. As her vision came into focus, she saw that she was in a dark room that was dimly lit by a small lamp standing in the corner of the room. She felt a protective arm around her waist and smiled when she remembered that she had fallen asleep at Beca's place. She raised her arm too look at it but didn't see where the brunette had fed from her. Rolling around carefully in Beca's arms, she faced her girlfriend and kissed her on the jaw.

"How are you feeling?" Beca asked as Chloe sat up.

"I should've known you'd be a light sleeper," Chloe said as she began to remove Beca's bandages. The brunette had gone to sleep in just her jeans and bra and Chloe definitely wasn't complaining. Once the bandage was removed, she trailed her hand along the spot where the wound should've been but was now healed. "That worked fast."

"It tends to," Beca answered, placing her hand on top of Chloe's. "Thank you for last night."

Chloe moved so that she was straddling Beca's thighs. "No need to thank me. I just wanted you to be well."

Beca's hand came to rest on Chloe's thighs. "I appreciate it. Do you want to go home? I could go with you to make sure you get home safely."

Chloe shook her head and bent down to share a slow kiss with Beca. "I'm fine here," she said against Beca's lips. She laughed out of surprise when Beca flipped their positions.

Beca began placing kisses along Chloe's neck as she pushed her hips down into her. She trailed kisses up along her jaw line until she reached her lips where she wasted no time sliding her tongue into Chloe's mouth.

Chloe matched her hips movement to Beca's and she had a feeling she would come undone from this if they didn't slow things down. "Beca," she breathed out.

Beca nipped at Chloe's bottom lip gently before pulling away from her. She pushed herself up so that she was hovering above Chloe and the redhead missed the contact immediately.

Chloe noticed that Beca's eyes were dark once again like the previous time before. "Are you okay?"

Beca smirked and nodded her head before kissing Chloe once more. "This time it's not because I have the urge to bite you," she whispered into the redhead's ear before sucking her earlobe into her mouth.

Chloe shuddered beneath Beca and tried to pull the brunette back down so that she was right on top of her but Beca wouldn't allow it. "Beca," Chloe whined.

Beca stayed hovering as she looked down at Chloe, her eyes still black with want. "I was thinking about something while you were sleeping."

Chloe ran her hands along Beca's sides. "What was that?"

"I know I said I wouldn't but after tonight I think I should claim you. It wouldn't work for all vampires but some is still better than none. Alice would've followed it. As much of a bitch as she was, she respected tradition." The thought had hit Beca soon after Chloe had fallen asleep, woozy from losing blood. She couldn't always be around and she wanted Chloe to have some kind of security. It wasn't much but it would make them both feel better.

"And what about the rules?" Chloe asked.

"You're more important to me than the rules," Beca replied, honestly.

Chloe smiled and leaned up to capture Beca's lips with her own. "Let's do it."

Beca trailed kisses down to Chloe's neck and when she reached her destination, she let her fangs slide down. Chloe tilted her head to allow Beca better access and bit her lower lip as she felt her teeth pressing into her neck. She gasped and dug her nails into Beca's side as the vampire claimed her.

* * *

A/N:Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my fic. I appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chloe entered her apartment to Aubrey and Stacie sitting on the couch talking. She caught a few words and knew they were trying to make sense of last night. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do and wondered if it was too early for a shot of something strong to make it through this. Moving further into the apartment, she waved a greeting as her friends looked at her.

"Last night was real, right?" Stacie asked Chloe as the redhead sat down on the couch across from them.

"It was," Chloe confirmed. "We were attacked by-,"

"Don't," Aubrey shook her head. "Vampires are not real. Alice obviously got her teeth sharpened and went bat shit crazy. That's the only logical explanation. And your girlfriend, I don't know what she's filling your mind with Chloe, but she's not a vampire. You don't need to be seeing her anymore."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She knew this was going to be a long morning. "Vampires _are _real. I know it's shocking but it's the truth. I've seen them. I'm dating one. I'm not crazy. This isn't some kind of twisted joke. Vampires exist."

Stacie squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. "This is so fucking weird."

Aubrey sat back in her chair and studied Chloe for a moment before speaking. "Okay, let's say vampires are real. Why the hell are you dating one?"

Chloe smiled at the opportunity to speak about Beca. "She's actually really great, you guys. She's attentive and sweet. I can't help my feelings. I enjoy being with her."

"Again, if vampires actually do exist, what makes you think the relationship will work?" Aubrey asked. "You age, she doesn't. You can only spend time together at night. How are you going to introduce her to your parents? You can't take her to any of your family events unless they don't mind a late night barbeque. Oh, and she'll get hungry and kill you. That's a big one."

Chloe had thought about those things... well, except for the last one. She wasn't worried about Beca harming her. She knew those were obstacles that she'd have to find a way around but she didn't want to not be with Beca so she didn't make them a big issue.

Stacie sat up with wide eyes, looking at the redhead. "You're not going to let her turn you are you?"

Aubrey's eyes widened as well at hearing this. "Ohmygod, are you planning on becoming one of those things?"

"So you believe me now when I say they're real?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey shrugged. "I don't know... but answer the question."

"No, I don't plan on becoming a vampire," Chloe answered.

"Does your girlfriend know that because I swear if she tries to make you into one-,"

"Aubrey calm down," Chloe said. "Beca isn't interested in turning me."

"Okay, so... maybe we should meet this Beca," Stacie suggested. "You can bring her over. I'll make... do vampires eat?"

Chloe nodded. "They can just for the taste but Beca says most don't bother."

Aubrey looked at Stacie as if she had lost her mind. "We're not having a vampire over for dinner. What the hell, Stacie? No, it's not happening."

"Aubrey, please," Chloe said. "She's a good person."

"She's not a person," Aubrey corrected.

Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. "I wouldn't just be with anyone. I like her and I trust her. I wouldn't bring her around you guys if I thought I was putting you in danger."

Chloe stormed off to her room and Stacie nudged Aubrey with her elbow. "See what you did?"

"Shut up," Aubrey muttered. "This is all so weird. Do you think they're real?"

"I don't know what to think but I know Chloe's not one to make something up like this and we did see your old friend fang out and try to eat us last night."

"Not a friend." Aubrey got up. "Let's go talk to her."

Stacie followed Aubrey to Chloe's room and they could hear the redhead sniffling in her room. "You made Chloe cry. You're horrible. That's like kicking a puppy."

Aubrey glared at her friend before opening the room door. "Chlo, I'm sorry."

Chloe said nothing as she laid on her bed with her back to her friends. "I wanted you guys to meet her before you found out that she was a vampire. I knew you'd like her otherwise. She's super into music and she makes me laugh. I just really wanted you both to like her." Chloe felt a dip on her bed and then a hand playing with her hair.

"I'm sure we'll love her," Stacie assured the redhead. "I was serious about you inviting her over. Maybe she can come over tonight and we can get to know her. Right, Aubrey?" Stacie shot the blonde a glare.

"Of course." Aubrey moved to sit on the bed as well. "Invite her over."

Chloe turned around to face her friends. "You don't have to say you want her over when you don't."

"I actually really do want to meet her," Stacie said. "And I have to thank her for not letting us become a meal last night."

"Yeah, she did save our lives," Aubrey agreed, trying to be more supportive. "And how is she? Did her injury heal okay?"

Chloe nodded as she sat up. "It did. So are you two really okay with her coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, a vampire over for dinner should make for an interesting time," Stacie said.

Chloe was glad her friends were trying to accept her relationship. She just hoped Beca would actually be willing to come over tonight.

* * *

Beca was lying in her bed with her mind on Chloe when her phone rang, bringing her out of her reverie. She picked the device up from her nightstand and saw that it was Luke calling her. "Hey."

"You haven't been around much lately," Luke began, not wasting time with formalities.

"I've just been busy," Beca replied.

"Is this thing that you're busy with more important than what we're supposed to be working on because if so, then we have a problem," Luke said, angrily. "I had an interesting conversation with Sophia. She voiced some concern for you."

Beca rolled her eyes at the mention of the vampire's name. She was certain Sophia hadn't told Luke about Chloe or this conversation would've been taking place in person. "Sophia's needs to start worrying about herself."

"She thinks you're slipping back into your old ways," Luke continued. "That you're preying on humans and that you've got yourself a blood whore."

Beca clenched her jaw and made a mental note to have a word with Sophia. "And you believe her?"

"Of course not," Luke answered. "But you have been distant lately. What's going on, Beca?"

"I've just been working on my mixes lately," Beca said only half lying. The brunette heard a disapproving grunt from Luke. "I know you think it's stupid but I like doing it, all right?"

"Your time could be better spent," Luke stated with irritation. "Focus less on that crap and more on getting rid of our problem. Some guy was found dead last night with two holes in his neck. Luckily they think it's someone mimicking vampires but the attention on it is already too much. The last thing I need is a bunch of humans freaking out about us and slaughtering us all. Keep an eye out tonight and take Benji with you. Maybe let him take on someone without your assistance. Boy needs to toughen up."

Before Beca could reply, Luke ended the call. The brunette tossed her phone aside just as it begins to ring again. Sighing, she picks it up but smiles when she sees that it is Chloe. "Hey, how are things with your friends? Are they still in shock?"

"Kind of," Chloe answered. "Stacie's being more open about the whole thing than Aubrey is but it's not going as horrible as I thought it would. They want to meet you tonight." When she didn't get a response, Chloe knew that Beca was feeling the idea. "Is the silence a no?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Beca asked.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be," Chloe answered, feeling disappointed that Beca didn't seem willing to meet her friends. "If you don't, then it's fine. I just really wanted my girlfriend and friends to know each other."

"I never said I wouldn't," Beca pointed out. "I just figured it was too soon. I don't know how these things work. I have something to do tonight but I can be by after."

"Really? You'll come?"

Beca could hear the enthusiasm return to Chloe's voice and the brunette loved the sound of it. "Yes, I'll be there."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me," Chloe said, happily. "I have to get going but I'll see you tonight."

The call ended and Beca laid down on the couch, thinking about the situation she had gotten herself into. She would have to find a way to continue to see Chloe without Luke catching on.

* * *

Chloe received a text message from Beca when the brunette arrived at the apartment building. Apparently her girlfriend wanted to speak to her before she entered the building. Telling her friends that she would be back, Chloe made her way outside. Once outside, Chloe looked around but didn't see the brunette anywhere. "Beca?" She frowned as she looked around.

Chloe was startled when she felt lips kiss her against her neck. She spun around and glared at her smirking girlfriend. "That wasn't funny." She gently punched the vampire in her shoulder.

Beca said nothing as she pulled Chloe to her and kissed her longingly. "How was your day?" She asked once she pulled away.

Chloe smiled. "It was fine. I missed you, though."

Beca grinned and brushed a strand of hair away from Chloe's face. "I'm very miss-able."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she shoved Beca, playfully. "You're supposed to say you missed me too."

"Oh, I'll remember that for next time," Beca joked, easily dodging Chloe's attempt at hitting her.

Chloe kissed Beca before tugging her inside the apartment building. "Stacie's actually excited about this now."

"And Aubrey?" Beca asked as they made their way to the second floor.

"Aubrey's... Aubrey," Chloe answered as she stopped outside her apartment door. "She might be difficult to break but it's only because she's overprotective."

"Tonight should be fun," Beca said, sarcastically.

Chloe winked at her before opening the door and pulling her inside. Stacie and Aubrey immediately stopped what they were doing in the kitchen to look at Beca. Stacie was the first to approach her in order to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks for coming. Question, I made something that required garlic. Is the smell going to bother you because I can totally toss it?"

Beca smiled at the question as she shook her head. "Garlic doesn't affect me in anyway."

Stacie's eyes widened, comically. "Really? So I've been lied to my entire life?"

"I'm sure your life is ruined now," Beca joked.

"You have no idea," Stacie grinned. "I have to reevaluate everything. What about crosses? Do those really bother you?"

"They do," Beca answered.

"And you can't go outside in the daylight, correct?"

"That is true," Beca confirmed.

"And-,"

"Stacie," Chloe cut her off. "Let her sit and relax for a moment."

Stacie smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry."

Beca sat down in the living room with Stacie while Chloe went into the kitchen to talk to Aubrey. As soon as Chloe had walked away, Stacie moved in to sit right beside Beca.

"Can I touch you?" Stacie asked.

"Why do you wan-," Before Beca couldn't finish asking her question, Stacie placed her hand on the brunette's.

"Not as cold as I was expecting but definitely still a bit low in temperature," Stacie said as she removed her hand. "How long can a vampire go without blood?"

"If they drain a human, then a week or more," Beca answered.

Stacie looked worried for a moment. "Drain... as in kill?"  
"Uh huh," Beca answered as she looked over at Chloe who was trying to stay quiet as she spoke to Aubrey but with her hearing, she knew the two were arguing about her.

"Okay, and how long can _you _go without blood?" Stacie asked, curiously.

Beca smirked knowing Stacie wanted to know if she killed when she fed. "Two or three days."

"Do you ever drink animal blood?"

"I've tried it. It's disgusting," Beca answered, honestly.

"Have you ever dated a human before?" Stacie was pleased that Beca was willing to answer all her questions so she definitely was going to take advantage before Chloe came back over.

"I can't say that I have. There's just something about Chloe. She just kind of inserted herself into my life and it was really hard to turn her away. Before I knew it." Beca gestured to where she was. "Here I am."

Stacie laughed drawing the attention of her friends. "She does have the ability to plant herself in your life."

"Hey," Chloe glared at Beca and Stacie. "Are you two talking about me?"

"Good things," Stacie assured her. "Why don't you two come over here and join us?"

Aubrey walked over to Beca and gestured for the vampire to get up. "I want to talk to you."

Beca quirked a brow. "Then talk."

"Alone," Aubrey added.

"What? Not afraid to be alone with me?" Beca asked.

"Just get off your ass and let's go," Aubrey ordered.

Beca stood up quickly, fangs out and Aubrey simply folded her arms across her chest as she glared at the vampire. "I don't know who you think you're speaking to but I'd change my attitude real quick if I were you."

Chloe stepped between her best friend and girlfriend, placing a hand on Beca's chest. "Please don't fight. Aubrey you promised."

"I just want to talk to her," Aubrey stated.

"We'll talk." Beca retracted her fangs and kissed Chloe on her temple. "It's fine. We'll be right back."

Beca followed Aubrey to the blonde's room and waited for her to speak.

"You better not hurt her," Aubrey began pointing a finger at Beca.

Beca pushed the hand away. "I don't plan on hurting her. I wouldn't risk what I'm risking if I wasn't serious about the relationship. I like her. I know you don't approve of it and I don't blame you, but I'm not going anywhere. Chloe makes me want things I have never dared of thinking about before. I didn't even know I was capable of feeling half the things I feel when I'm around her."

Aubrey visibly relaxed at Beca's words and she let out a sigh. "I've done my research. I know three solid ways to kill a vampire. Just remember that. Come on, Stacie wanted us to play board games."

Aubrey left the room and Beca smiled to herself. She wasn't completely certain but she had a feeling that was a way of Aubrey calling it a truce between them.

* * *

A few days later...

Beca entered her house after a long night of patrolling with Luke. Most of her nights had been kept busy by the man and she hadn't been able to see Chloe, who was also busy studying for exams. She spotted Benji on her couch reading a book and shook her head.

"What nonsense are you reading?" Beca asked.

Benji looked up from the book and smiled. "Luke let me go through his library. This is a mythical book on vampires. It's actually really interesting." The vampire closed the book and stood up. "How are you and Chloe?"

"We're fine. We haven't seen much of each other these last few days, though."

"Too busy?" Benji asked.

"Yeah, I think Luke's keeping me busy on purpose." Beca sat down on the couch.

"Have you spoken to Sophia?" Benji asked.

"I can't be bothered with her," Beca answered.

A familiar scent hit Beca's nose seconds before a knock sounded at the door. Frowning, the brunette got up and pulled open the door, revealing Chloe.

"Hi," Chloe said with a smile. "It's been awhile so I figured I'd surprise you."

Beca pulled Chloe inside and closed the door. "That was a stupid idea."

Chloe's smile dropped instantly as she felt a pang in her chest. "Well sorry that I missed you." Chloe moved for the door but Beca stopped her.

"Wait, that came out wrong." Beca held onto Chloe's hand so she wouldn't leave.

"I guess I should go," Benji said as he got up from the couch and moved towards the couple. "Hi, you must be Chloe." He held out his hand. "I'm Benji. We kind of met awhile ago."

Chloe smiled at the polite vampire and shook his hand. "Yeah, I remember. It's nice seeing you again."

Benji waved goodbye to Beca and exited the house, leaving the two women to finish their fight.

"I should go too," Chloe said, pulling her hand out of Beca's. "You're obviously not happy to see me."

Beca pulled Chloe to her and kissed her hard on the lips. "That's not true. I'm glad you're here. You just caught me off guard. Anyone could've been here and if it was the wrong person, then we would be over. I didn't mean to snap. I just don't want us being found out and broken up."

Chloe knew Beca was right. She hadn't been thinking about any of that. She had just wanted to see her girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you."

"Don't be sorry. I was going to stop by but it's late. I didn't think you'd be up." Beca took Chloe's hand into her own and guided her over to the living room. "We can do that cuddling thing you like so much and catch up." Beca removed her jacket and kicked off her shoes.

Chloe smiled and did the same before sitting on the couch with her girlfriend. The two talked about the last few days but the conversation didn't last long before the two were making-out.

Beca pulled away from the kiss, feeling herself wanting more. "We should stop."

"Really? I don't think we should." Chloe placed kisses on Beca's neck before capturing her lips for another kiss.

After a few seconds, Beca ended the kiss and moved away from the redhead. Chloe moved to straddle Beca's thighs and smiled when she noticed the vampire's black eyes. "I think it's cute your eyes do that when you're sexually frustrated."

"Trust me, it won't be cute for long," Beca warned her. "We need to stop."

"What happens if we don't?" Chloe asked.

"I'll lose control and bite you," Beca explained. "I'd rather that not happen."

Okay, and what happens if we continue...but not like we have been?"

Beca looked at Chloe with intrigue. She had a feeling she knew what the redhead was saying but asked anyway. "What do you mean?"

Chloe got up from Beca's lap and gestured to the stairs. "Let's go to your room."

Beca and Chloe had never discussed sex. They had always just stopped before things could reach that point. "Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded and linked her fingers with Beca's. "Let's go to your room."

Beca silently guided Chloe to her room and once they were there, she gave Chloe another chance to change her mind. "Is this really what you want?"

Chloe removed her shirt and tossed it aside before pulling Beca towards the bed. "I didn't think you'd be nervous," she said, amused.

"I'm not nervous," Beca said, defensively.

Chloe removed the rest of her clothes and laid down on the bed. She smiled as Beca's eyes traveled along her body. "Come here."

Beca removed her clothes before slowly getting onto the bed and hovering over Chloe. She leaned down, capturing the redhead's soft lips with her own. As the two began to get lost in each other, Beca had to remind herself to hold back, not wanting to go too fast or be too rough like she was used to being. It definitely wasn't easy with the sounds Chloe was making beneath her.

Beca kissed down Chloe's body, pushing the redhead's legs further apart once she reached her destination. She stroked up Chloe's folds with her tongue and smiled as her girlfriend's hips bucked.

"Beca," Chloe gasped out, lacing her fingers through the brunette's hair.

Beca sucked Chloe's clit into her mouth before releasing it. She moved back up Chloe's body and kissed her deeply. She chuckled as Chloe pushed her back down by her shoulders where she wanted her the most. Beca placed two fingers at Chloe's opening and pushed them in slowly, practically growling when she felt how wet she was. She gave Chloe a moment to get used to her fingers before thrusting them in and out of her as she enveloped the redhead's sensitive bud in her mouth.

Chloe's nails dug into Beca's shoulders as the vampire brought her to a high that she swore she had never reached with anyone before. Her breathing began to come in short gasps as she felt her orgasm nearing. "Beca, harder!" She groaned out.

Hearing Chloe's raspy voice and moaning made Beca's control snap. She added a third finger into Chloe and thrust with amazing speed in and out of her as her tongue worked her clit.

Chloe's jaw went slack as pleasure overtook her and she cried out loudly from the feeling Beca brought upon her. "Fuck" was all she could manage to breathe out as she laid heaving on the bed.

Beca smiled and moved back up her body, placing a kiss on Chloe's lips before laying beside her. "You okay?"

"I'm... fuck." Chloe really couldn't think of words right now.

Beca placed kisses along Chloe's shoulder while the redhead regained her senses. She wasn't anywhere near done with her. She was sure Chloe was going to pass out from satisfaction by the time they were done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Chloe awoke the next morning and smiled at the feeling of fingers tracing small patterns on her back. She was exhausted. She couldn't ever say that Beca wasn't a thorough lover. Lips pressed into her shoulder and her smile widened.

"Morning," Beca said, softly.

"How long have you been up?" Chloe stayed with her back facing Beca, enjoying the feel of the vampire's fingers against her skin.

"Awhile," Beca answered. "Are you okay about last night?"

"Of course, I'm the one that initiated it," Chloe pointed out, amused. "Are you okay with last night?" She turned this time to face the brunette.

Beca nodded and leaned forward to kiss Chloe before moving on top of her. She began to place kisses on the redhead's neck and smiled as Chloe's hips automatically bucked into her. "I want you again."

Chloe grinned as she rubbed her hands over Beca's back, "You had me all night. I'm beyond tired. Besides, I have school." A thought crossed Chloe's mind but she was a little embarrassed to bring it up.

Beca raised herself on her arms and looked down at her girlfriend. She took note of her features and frowned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chloe replied far too quickly.

"No, tell me what's wrong." Beca moved off of the redhead and sat beside her. "You have that face... the one you get when you're thinking too hard."

Chloe sighed and turned so that she was facing Beca with her hand propping her head up. "I don't know how else to ask this but... how was I last night? I mean, were you... you know... satisfied?"

Beca pulled Chloe to her until the redhead was straddling her thighs. She brought her hand up to stroke the side of Chloe's face before kissing her. "You were perfect. I enjoyed every second with you. Don't doubt that."

Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's. "Are all vampires as sweet as you?"

Beca laughed and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "I'm only sweet for you... and don't go telling anyone. It'll ruin my reputation."

Chloe laughed, moving her head from Beca's to look at her. "And what kind of reputation is that?" The redhead noticed Beca grow serious for a moment before she put a smile on.

"Oh, you know, just someone that is to be feared," Beca answered.

"What was that look?" Chloe asked. "You're not the only one here who can read facial expressions."

Beca was hesitant for a moment before answering. "I'm not a good person, Chloe. I did horrible things for centuries after being turned. I hurt people. I don't think you'd be able to stand being with me if you knew."

"You can tell me," Chloe assured her. "I don't know the in and outs of being a vampire but I'm sure it's not all black and white."

Beca looked at Chloe as she decided whether or not she wanted the redhead to know about her dark past. After a few back and forth thoughts on the matter, she decided Chloe deserved to know. "I hurt people. Lots of people. When vampires first rise, all they know is their hunger. It didn't help that my sire was vicious at the time. He taught me not to care... to let my desires control me."

Chloe moved off of Beca slowly and sat beside her in silence.

"I was Bumper."

"Bumper? The vampire that you and Luke are trying to get rid of right?"

"Yeah, him. I was no different from him. I might've even been worse." Beca glanced at Chloe. "I'm not proud of it. I can't change what I've done. I don't do what I do just because Luke tells me to. I do it because I'm trying to make up for who I was."

Chloe almost wished she hadn't told Beca to tell her about her past because what she was feeling right now left her queasy. "Do vampires have a conscience?"

"They do but at the time I didn't know how to tap into it." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Like I said, new vampires only know their hunger. It takes time to learn to control urges."

Chloe couldn't get the image she had of Beca killing out of her head and she knew she would need a moment to process what she had just learned. "I have class so I have to go but we'll talk about this later, okay?"

Beca nodded, ignoring the hurt she felt at how quickly Chloe wanted to leave her. She said nothing as the redhead got up from the bed and began to put her clothes on.

Chloe turned to Beca once she was dressed. "I'll call you later, okay?" She leaned back down on the bed and kissed Beca.

Beca watched the redhead leave having a feeling that things between them had just changed for the worst.

* * *

Stacie looked up from her textbook when she heard the front door open. She smiled at the redhead and patted the empty space beside her. "I want details."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "Details of what?"

"Details of your night with Beca," Stacie said with a grin. "How was it?"

"Chloe sighed and plopped down beside her friend. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

Aubrey, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, frowned at how sad her best friend sounded. "What'd she do?"

"Nothing. She didn't do anything. Last night was amazing."

"Then what's the problem?" Stacie asked.

"We were talking this morning and she told me about her past. I didn't know it would be such a dark one."

"She's a vampire and she's been alive for like ever," Aubrey pointed out. "Were you expecting her past to be rainbows and sunshine?"

Chloe really didn't want to deal with Aubrey's attitude right now and stood up to leave. "Forget it."

"I'm sorry," Aubrey apologized with a sigh. "I'm still getting used to your relationship. I'll listen without judging."

Chloe sat back down and bit her inner cheek wondering if she should even tell her friends about Beca's past.

Stacie placed a hand on Beca's thigh and squeezed it gently. "Go ahead. It's okay."

"She hurt a lot of people in the past," Chloe began. "I don't know if I can get around that. She explained that when a vampire first rises that they aren't aware of what they are doing. They just know they're hunger. I don't want to totally blame her.

Although Aubrey liked that Chloe was doubting her relationship with Beca, she decided to put her dislike for the vampire aside to be a good friend. "I can tell that Beca cares about you. I don't agree with your relationship but I do know that you brighten up when her name is mentioned and you're constantly smiling whenever you're texting or on the phone with her. She makes you happy and she hasn't done anything to hurt you, right?"

"Right," Chloe nodded.

"I'm not saying it's okay that she killed people," Aubrey clarified. "But I am saying that she's obviously changed from however many centuries ago. She's choosing to help humans instead of kill them. That's a start."

"Yeah," Stacie agreed. "It must be hard for her. Vampires are attracted to blood and she's around you all the time and fights the urge to feed from you. It's like a drug addict being around drugs all the time. She must have amazing self control."

"You don't have to decide what you want to do right now," Aubrey assured her. "Just think on it and talk to her."

"I think I'll do that," Chloe said as she got up. "I'm going to be late. I need to go get ready for my class. Thanks for listening, you guys."

Aubrey smiled at the redhead. "Anytime."

* * *

Chloe was miserable. It had been two days since she last spoke to Beca. She had taken those days to figure out what she wanted to do about her relationship with the vampire. Her mind had gone everywhere and the only consistent thought she had was that she did want to be with Beca. Who Beca was centuries ago wasn't who she was today. The brunette didn't necessarily have to change her ways but she did and she had grown into someone Chloe found herself caring deeply about.

Looking at her phone for a split second, she picked it up and called Beca. The phone rang for several seconds and Chloe let out a sad sigh. Beca was probably ignoring her now. She couldn't blame her.

Chloe was startled when her phone rang and she was happy to see Beca's name on her caller ID. "Beca I'm sorry. I just needed time to think about things."

"It's Benji, actually," a deep voice said.

"Oh," Chloe said, disappointedly. "Um, hi."

"Do you think you could come over?" Benji asked. "Beca isn't doing too well and I think maybe she'll listen to you."

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, already standing up to slip her shoes on.

"She hasn't fed in a few days. She says she doesn't feel like it. You need to come talk some sense into her."

"I'll be right over," Chloe promised before ending the call. She grabbed her keys from her desk and quickly left her room.

"Hey," Aubrey said when she saw the redhead. "Where are you going?"

"To see Beca," Chloe replied. "She's not doing well. She won't feed."

Aubrey looked surprised at the thought of the vampire being sad over a relationship. Don't get her wrong. She knew Beca cared about her friend but how deeply could a vampire care for someone? A lot apparently. "She misses you. Go make things right. Be safe, please."

"I will be," Chloe said. "Benji will be there."

Aubrey frowned. "Who's he?"

"Beca's friend," Chloe answered. "I really have to go, Aubrey."

"Whoa, hold on. Do you trust this Benji?"

"Beca does," Chloe answered. "So I have no reason not to."

Aubrey stood up from the couch, shaking her head. "I'm going with you."

"I've met him before. He's as timid as they come. You stay here." Chloe didn't want to put her best friend in any kind of danger. The blonde had only had that one encounter with vampires a few days ago and she wanted to keep it that way. "I'll text you when I reach, okay? I'll be with Beca. She won't let anything happen to me."

Aubrey reluctantly sat down. "She better not." The blonde waved her friend off. "Okay, go fix your relationship."

Chloe left the apartment and headed towards the parking lot. She instantly felt like something was off as she made her way towards her vehicle. She used her car remote to unlock the doors and just as she pulled it open, someone pushed it closed. Chloe turned around quickly and was met with the menacing look of a dark-haired female vampire.

"Don't worry. I'm not killing you tonight," the vampire said with an almost bored tone to her voice.

Chloe frowned and studied the vampire for a moment. "Sophia?"

Sophia smiled, pleased that Chloe knew her name. "Beca talks about me?"

"She's mentioned you. Nothing good."

Sophia snarled at the redhead but Chloe stood her ground. "You can pretend to not be scared but I can smell the fear on you." Sophia's brows knitted together when another scent hit her. "You're claimed? She claimed you?" Sophia's hand shot up and her fingers wrapped around Chloe's neck as she slammed the redhead into her car. "You're going to get her killed. I don't even know what she sees in you."

Chloe's hand shot up to try and pry the vampire's hand from around her neck but it was to no avail. "I make her happy."

Sophia let out a dry laugh. "Is that right? If that's the case, you won't be able to make her feel that way for long. You're a human. You can't give Beca what she needs other than your blood. You'll never understand her like I do. You can't keep up with her sexually like I'm able to or satisfy her like I know how. She did mention we were lovers, right?"

"Yeah," Chloe said through gritted teeth. "She mentioned you not being able to take a hint after she got tired of you."

Sophia tightened her grip around Chloe's neck. "Watch yourself. I can change my mind about killing you. I'm giving you the chance to back off. Beca doesn't know what she wants right now. She just wants to try something different. Save yourselves both the trouble and stay away from her or the next time I see you, this conversation will go differently." Sophia released her grip and backed away from Chloe. "I hope I've made myself clear."

Chloe rubbed her neck as she watched Sophia walk off into the shadows. She got into her car, momentarily pushing thoughts of the crazy vampire from her head. She needed to worry about Beca right now.

* * *

Benji opened the door when he heard a knock and smiled when he saw Beca's girlfriend. "Hey, thanks for coming. I know you two are fighting right now."

"We're not fighting," Chloe said as she entered the house. "I just kind of made a mess of things."

Benji closed the door and gave Chloe a sympathetic look. "I get it. Beca's one of the good ones, though. Yeah, her past is dark but it really isn't her fault. Luke wasn't the best example for a newly arisen vampire, you know? They've both changed, though."

"Were you ever like them?" Chloe asked.

Benji shook his head. "I've always been more... relaxed. That's probably why no one takes me seriously. Anyway, Beca's upstairs. You should probably go see her."

Chloe nodded. "Thank you for calling."

Benji smiled. "Not a problem. I'll give you guys your alone time. I trust you'll take care of her."

"I will," Chloe promised before heading upstairs to see her girlfriend.

Upon entering the room, she saw Beca on the bed reading a book. She slowly walked further into the room and gave an unsure smile to Beca when the brunette looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Beca had sensed the redhead as soon as she neared the house. It was one of the perks of claiming Chloe.

Chloe took a few hesitant steps towards Beca. "Benji called. He said you weren't feeding."

Beca rolled her eyes at that answer. "So that's the only reason you're here?"

"No, of course not. I miss you. I went about things the wrong way. I just needed time to think about what I wanted to do."

"And what is it that you needed to think about?" Beca asked, setting her book down beside her.

"I won't lie. What you told me was a little difficult to take in," Chloe moved onto the bed. "I want to be with you, Beca. I hope I haven't ruined everything."

"You haven't," Beca assured the redhead. "I'm surprised you even came back."

Chloe reached for Beca's hand and let her fingers dance over the palm of the vampire's hand. "Like I said, I went about things the wrong way."

"I would never hurt you," Beca said as she looked into Chloe's eyes. "Or anyone for that matter unless they left me no choice. I'm not who I was before."

"I know. I trust you."

"So we're okay?" Beca asked.

Chloe moved so that she was straddling Beca's thighs. "We are." Chloe moved her hair away from her neck. "You need to feed."

Beca shook her head. "I will but not from you."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. It was meant to be quick but it lasted a good while before they broke apart. "It's fine. Go ahead."

"Chloe," Beca warned, knowing her control was teetering on the edge.

Chloe began to place light kisses on Beca's neck. "Just do it. You'll feel better." The redhead pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. She then undid her bra and smiled as Beca's eyes darkened. "Hungry or horny?"

Beca flipped their positions so that Chloe was beneath her. "Both," she said before claiming one of Chloe's breasts in her mouth.

Chloe bit her lower lip as Beca sucked hard on her nipple. Once the redhead began squirming under her, trying to get the right amount of pressure where she needed it, Beca pulled away from her. She removed her shirt and began to remove Chloe's jeans

Chloe raised her hips as Beca slid her jeans off of her, smiling as she did so. Beca positioned herself between the redhead's legs and wasted no time sucking the girl's clit into her mouth.

Chloe's hand shot down to Beca's head as she arched her back. Beca entered the redhead with two fingers before releasing her girlfriend's sensitive bud. The vampire grinned when Chloe tugged on her hair, begging her to continue.

"I want to try something," Beca said before placing kisses on Chloe's thigh.

"Okay, just don't stop," Chloe breathed out.

Beca pulled her fingers from Chloe and began to rub the woman's clit frantically. She heard the hitch in Chloe's voice letting her know that she was about to reach her orgasm. Beca's fangs slid down and she bit into Chloe's thigh.

Chloe let out a surprised gasp, which quickly turned into a moan as her orgasm hit her hard. "Ohmy...fuck!" Chloe shook for what felt like ever before she finally came down from her high. She tiredly ran her fingers through Beca's hair as the woman continued to feed from her.

Once she was finished, Beca licked the fang marks on Chloe's thigh making them disappear instantly before she moved back up her body. "You feeling okay?"

Chloe's eyes drifted shut. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, softly.

Beca kissed Chloe before lying beside her. "Get some sleep."

"Just give me a few minutes." Chloe cuddled up to Beca.

"I'm fine just lying here with you." Beca pulled Chloe closer and kissed her on the forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll see you when you wake up."

* * *

Chloe moaned and rocked her hips frantically into Beca's as she rode out her orgasm. The vampire currently had her teeth in Chloe's neck, feeding from her as they had sex. Chloe was surprised that she was still going. They were on their third round since she had woken up an hour ago. She had remembered Sophia's words and even though she told herself she wouldn't let the jealous vampire bother her, Chloe couldn't help but feel like she was right. She wanted to be able to give Beca everything she needed. That's how she ended up talking her girlfriend into feeding from her yet again.

Beca retracted her fangs and closed the wound on Chloe's neck before placing several small kisses there. "You okay? I shouldn't have fed from you again after last night," Beca said with something close to embarrassment.

"I told you to," Chloe reminded her. She had known the brunette didn't take much blood from her last night and she wanted the vampire back at one hundred percent. She also liked how much closer she felt to Beca when she fed from her. It was like they were connected somehow. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired." A lot tired, actually. Between the loss of blood and the sex, she was surprised she could even keep her eyes open.

"Chloe." Beca moved off of the redhead and sat up in her bed.

"Yeah?" Chloe didn't recognize this tone of voice from the brunette. It was a cross between unsure and vulnerable. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something," Beca said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, I'm listening," Chloe assured her. "Take your time."

"This is probably too soon," Beca began. "I don't know how these things work. Like I've told you, I've never been in a relationship before. Not one like this anyway. I don't know how to describe this feeling I get when I'm around you... or when I just think about you, but it's intense. The most intense thing I've ever felt. I think some would call it love."

Chloe was surprised at what Beca was telling her and she smiled brightly at the endearing way the vampire had gone about it. "Are you trying to say that you're in love with me?"

"I guess," Beca responded with a shrug. "I'm not expecting anything back so don't feel pressured. I just figured that I'd tell you how I was feeling."

Chloe pulled Beca down to lay beside her before kissing the brunette thoroughly. Beca moved to get on top of her girlfriend but the redhead pushed her away gently by the shoulder. "Definitely not up for that."

"We can do that cuddling thing you like so much, then." Beca grabbed her laptop from the nightstand and booted it up.

Chloe watched the vampire with a smile on her face for a few seconds before speaking. "Hey, Beca."

The brunette looked away from her laptop and met Chloe's eyes. "Hm?"

"I love you too." She tugged one of Beca's hands away from her laptop and placed a kiss on it. "Come here."

Beca grinned and continued to click away on her laptop. "Hold on. I made a mix for you." The brunette started a song and set her laptop back on the nightstand before allowing Chloe to cuddle up to her.

* * *

Chloe was at Bella rehearsal but she was definitely slacking and from the glares Aubrey kept shooting her way, she had a feeling the blonde didn't appreciate her less than zealous performance.

Stacie nudged Chloe with her elbow, stopping the choreography they were doing. "You okay?"

"I'm more than okay. Just really tired." Chloe said, happily.

Stacie narrowed her eyes at the redhead before smiling big. "Beca wear you out?"

"You have no idea," Chloe answered with a chuckle. "Even you don't have enough stamina to outlast her."

"Can I find out?" Stacie said, jokingly.

Chloe playfully shoved her friend. "Definitely not."

"I'm kidding... sort of. It'd be interesting to roll around with a vamp, though."

Aubrey clapped her hands together to gain everyone's attention. "Let's call it a day." Everyone cheered at the early dismissal and made their way for the door. Aubrey stopped Chloe from leaving and folded her arms across her chest. "You were not with it today, Chloe."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Aubrey's eyes took in Chloe's appearance for a moment. The redhead did look tired and a bit pale. Kind of like she did when she donated-. Aubrey's eyes widened and then she glared at the redhead. "Please tell me you are not letting her feed from you."

Chloe was thrown by the question and her hand shot up to her neck thinking maybe Beca had forgotten to close the bite marks but nothing was there.

"You are!" Aubrey snapped. "I am going to kill her!"

"Calm down, Bree," Chloe begged.

"No, she's making you be her little snack thing. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"It's not like that," Chloe assured her best friend. "She never does it on her own. I make her do it. I like being able to provide that for her and it makes me feel closer to her."

"If you feel the need to let her feed from you so you can feel relevant in the relationship, then maybe you shouldn't be in it," Aubrey stated.

"That's not what it is. I just... I want to make her happy, okay? And I can't compete with other vampires so I give her what I can as a human."

Aubrey relaxed and let out a breath. "She's not with other vampires. She's with you. And I'm pretty sure that's because she wants to be."

Stacie placed an arm around Chloe's shoulder. "Yeah, Chlo. Beca's into you because of your awesome personality. What's making you feel this way?"

Chloe groaned and ran a hand through her hair as she thought about Sophia. "Beca's stupid ex. Not even... Beca only slept with her a few times and nothing more. Now she's some obsessed psycho bitch. She basically said I wasn't good enough for Beca."

Stacie chuckled. "Even the vampire world has those, huh?"

"They're not so different," Chloe answered.

"Well don't listen to her," Aubrey said. "If anything, it's Beca that isn't good enough for you."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you, Aubrey. How about we have a girls' night in?"

"Yes, invite Beca," Stacie said excitedly.

Chloe looked to Aubrey and the blonde rolled her eyes. "She can join us."

Chloe clapped her hands together and hugged Aubrey. "Thank you! I'll text something to Beca." Chloe texted Beca a message about joining them and headed home with her friends.

* * *

Beca entered Luke's house that night and walked down the hall to his office. He had called her about something urgent but wouldn't discuss it any further over the phone. Once she reached the door to his office, she knocked.

The door opened seconds later and Luke stepped out. "Take a walk with me." He didn't give her an opportunity to say anything as he began to walk off.

Beca sighed and followed her sire outside. "So what was urgent?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's a funny thing really," Luke began. "I came across Bumper last night. He's not very happy with you. Apparently he told you to think about joining him but you never got back to him."

"He's an idiot to think I would," Beca replied, having an idea where this was going.

"Yeah, if you're anything, it's loyal," Luke stopped walking and looked at the brunette. Beca turned to face the man and waited for him to continue. "He also mentioned that you might have a thing for a human. At the time I thought he was trying to stir up trouble but then I thought about it and I realized it would explain a lot. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt, though, Beca. I know you wouldn't go against my rules... would you?"

Beca's eyes didn't waver from her sire's intense gaze. "I care about her." Before Beca could say anything else, she was being struck with a strong backhand and then pushed back into the nearest tree.

Luke growled as he pushed his forearm into her neck. "I'll turn my back on this one for you, Beca. Just say you'll never see her again."

"I can't promise that," Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Damn it, Beca!" Luke yelled before punching her across the face, sending her to the ground. "I will not have my vampires consorting with humans! I have these rules for a reason. You can't just decide to stop following them because you think you have feelings for some woman."

"This won't be like what happened with you," Beca stated.

"You don't know that!" Luke bent down and looked at the younger vampire. "If you really want to be with her, then turn her. Let this be the last time I have to discuss this with you." Luke stood up and walked off without another word.

Beca wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth as she stood up. She definitely wanted to kill Bumper now. As she began to walk, her phone vibrated in her back pocket and she pulled it out.

_Chloe: Are you still coming over?_

Beca read the message several times not knowing how she should respond. If she didn't listen to Luke, she'd be risking a lot. Making up her mind, Beca quickly typed out a message.

_ Beca: Yeah, I'll see you soon. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Stacie opened her apartment door and smiled when she saw Beca. "Hey, glad you decided to show. I hope you like scary movies. You probably don't scare easily."

"I don't," Beca answered.

Stacie stepped aside to let Beca inside. "Don't like movies or you don't scare easily?"

"Both." Beca entered the apartment and Stacie stopped her from going down the hall to Chloe's room.

"Can we talk? I just have a question... Chloe-related."

Beca tilted her head as she studied the brunette. She didn't seem angry or anything of that sort. Just a bit worried. "What's wrong?"

"We know about you drinking from Chloe," Stacie began. "Which is fine, I guess. And don't worry, Chloe didn't tell us. Aubrey just kind of figured it out. Anyway, my point is with the sex and the drinking of blood, Chloe's exhausted. I'm sure you vampires have crazy stamina so maybe you can just ease up a bit, you know? I hope you're not upset with me for bringing this up. It's just that your stupid ex has Chloe worrying that she's not good enough for you and-,"

"Sophia?" Beca cut the rambling girl off.

"Chloe never mentioned a name," Stacie said. "It happened last night. She probably didn't want me telling you." Stacie hit her palm to her forehead. "She's going to be so pissed at me."

Beca wanted to go speak to Chloe but she was also curious about the question that Stacie had. She wasn't even sure what the girl could ask that she hadn't the first time they met. "You wanted to ask me a question?"

"Oh, right! Okay so, I don't doubt your feelings for Chloe but I do want to know what your intentions with her are. Like... do you maybe plan on turning her?"

Beca wasn't surprised by the question. She would probably be asking it too if roles were reversed. "I don't plan on turning her," she answered simply. "It'll never come to that. You don't have to worry."

"I figured as much but I had to make sure. Chloe has a lot going for her as a human and I just didn't want her feelings for you to make her forget about all her dreams, you know? I hope you're not offended."

Beca smirked. "I'm not. You can relax. I would never want to make Chloe into something that I hate being myself. Besides, she enjoys who she is now. She wouldn't want that to change."

"Why do you hate being a vampire? You can live forever, you can see the world change and-,"

"It's not all it's made out to be." Beca was sure if she could go back to the night Luke had changed her, she would have chosen to die for good instead of being turned. Her thoughts drifted to Chloe and she quickly dispelled those that thought. Going through everything she'd been through was worth it to make it to where she was now with Chloe.

An idea popped into Stacie's head and she smiled, happily. "Well, I'll gladly make your life as human-like as possible. We can go to the mall one of these nights. We can get you a whole new wardrobe."

Beca quirked a brow. "What's wrong with my wardrobe now?"

Stacie looked momentarily afraid to comment but she did against her better judgment. "Too much black. I mean, it totally suits you and everything but I bet red or blue would make you just pop."

Beca was amused by her girlfriend's roommate and decided that a trip to the mall one of these days wouldn't hurt. "Sure, why not?"

Stacie grinned, triumphantly. "Great, you'll have a lot of fun. Go ahead and go see Chloe. I'll get things setup out here."

Beca headed down the hall to Chloe's room and knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. Chloe was sitting on her bed looking at something on her laptop with a frown etched on her face. When she looked up and saw that it was Beca, she closed the laptop quickly and smiled.

"Hey, you." Chloe set the laptop aside and got up from her bed.

Beca noticed the strange behavior but didn't want to pry at this very moment. She had something else more important to talk about.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her but Beca pulled away from the kiss, causing Chloe to frown.

The vampire placed a kiss on Chloe's neck and then jaw. "No need to frown. I just want to talk. I heard something upsetting and I can't seem to understand why my girlfriend wouldn't tell me about it."

Chloe unwrapped her arms from around Beca's neck and sighed as she sat down on her bed. "I should've told you about Sophia... I'm sorry."

"How many times has she come to you?" Beca asked.

"Just the one time," Chloe assured her.

"Did she hurt you?"

"She just choked me a bit. Nothing too serious."

Beca snarled at the thought of Sophia's hands on Chloe. Thoughts of killing the other vampire flashed through her head. "And is she why you're letting me feed from you and why you tried to keep up with me during sex?"

Chloe fidgeted with her fingers. "She said I couldn't give you what she could. I didn't want that to be the case. I'll admit, keeping up with you in the bedroom is hard but I like when you feed from me. It makes me feel closer to you."

"You don't have to do those things." Beca didn't want Chloe forcing herself to do things in order to please her. She had been fine with how things were before sex and feeding came into the picture. "You don't need to turn yourself into a blood whore to please me."

Chloe felt a sting in her chest at Beca's words. "Is that what you think of me as... a blood whore? You weren't complaining when you were feeding from me." Chloe moved for the door but Beca stopped her.

"I didn't mean to say it like that," Beca said, pulling Chloe back to her.

"I'm not addicted," Chloe continued, upset at the accusation. "Like I said, it makes me feel like I have a deeper connection with you when you feed from me. That's the only pleasure I get from it. You're an asshole, Beca." Chloe tried to leave but once again, Beca stopped her.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I really wasn't calling you a blood whore. I just... I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do."

That was the first time Chloe had heard Beca apologize for anything since their time together so she knew the vampire had to mean it. Beca didn't make a habit out of being sorry. "You're still an asshole," she muttered.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "I agree. How about we take a few steps back? We can take sex and feeding off the table. This relationship is more to me than those things."

"I know that." Chloe moved back towards Beca, placing her hands on the brunette's hips. "You're being ridiculously sweet right now."

"I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me." Beca brushed a strand of hair from Her girlfriend's face. "I have to go right now but I'll come back later tonight."

Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why do you have to leave?"

"I need to have a conversation with Sophia," Beca stated. "I don't want her coming near you again."

Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's and tugged the vampire closer to her. "Please stay." She kissed Beca gently on the lips. "I get that you're going to confront her but I think it'd be a bad idea. If she comes near me again, I'll tell you and then you can do what you want. I don't want to cause any problems. Can you do that for me, please? Just forget about her and stay here. I want to spend every second of this night with you."

Beca wanted to leave anyway to teach Sophia a lesson but decided that Chloe's wants were more important than hers. "Okay, I'll stay."

Chloe moved to the middle of her bed and gestured for Beca to join her.

Beca kicked off her shoes. "I thought we were going to watch a movie."

"They'll come and get us when they're ready," Chloe said as Beca moved to crawl on top of her.

"And I thought I said we were taking sex off the table," Beca added with a smirk.

"Who said anything about sex? This is a good ol' fashion make-out session." Chloe leaned up, capturing Beca's lips with her own.

They were probably kissing for a few minutes when Chloe began to grind into Beca. The vampire stopped kissing Chloe and pushed herself up to look at her. "You're making this hard."

Chloe grinned and moved her hands down to cup Beca's crotch. "I can fix that." Chloe watched as the vampire's eyes flashed dangerously. "I thought you had better control than this." Beca growled lightly at her girlfriend's playful tone and the redhead laughed. "I think sex won't be off the table for much longer." Chloe pushed the palm of her hand hard against Beca's crotch.

The brunette's fangs protruded and she glared playfully at her girlfriend. "You shouldn't tease a vampire." Her fangs retracted and she kissed Chloe once again.

Before they could continue, there was a loud knock at the door. "Get out here and watch the movie, you two!" Aubrey shouted.

"Okay, we'll be right out," Chloe called back. She stopped Beca from moving off of her and trailed her hands up her shirt. "I can take care of you real quick if you want."

Beca moved off of the redhead, laughing lightly when her girlfriend pouted. "Tempting, but I meant what I said. No more sex for awhile. We're going to go on more dates and all that cheesy stuff." Beca was determined to make Chloe happy and ensure that their relationship succeeded. "Hey, what were you doing on your computer when I came in?"

Chloe was caught off guard by the question but quickly returned to her senses. "Oh, just research for something."

Beca could tell that Chloe was telling the truth but knew she wasn't telling her everything. She decided to drop it for now. "Let's go torture me with a movie." The brunette took Chloe's hand into her own and they headed out to the living room.

* * *

A few days later...

Beca was sitting in Chloe's living room playing her mixes for Stacie and Aubrey while the redhead was getting ready for their date.

"These mixes are amazing," Stacie gushed. "We could totally use your help with our a cappella group."

Aubrey, who was sitting across from the two, glared at Stacie. "I told you I'd fix up the set list."

"Yeah, but now you can let Beca help you," Stacie said.

"I don't need help," Aubrey assured her. "I can come up with a set list on my own."

"Yeah, but I want the set list to be good." Stacie looked at Beca for help. "Would you be interested in helping us out?"

Beca shrugged. "I can try. I'll come up with a mix for you guys and let you give it a listen." Remembering that Chloe had told her to try to be nicer to Aubrey, Beca added, "If it's okay with you, Aubrey."

Aubrey was surprised to see Beca giving her feelings any consideration. "Yeah, sure. It wouldn't hurt to hear what you can come up with for us."

Chloe approached them wearing jeans and a nice top. "Who's coming up with what?"

"Beca's going to make a mix for us to possibly perform if Aubrey likes it," Stacie said.

Chloe grinned and looked from Aubrey to Beca. "Really?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, but don't get your hopes up."

Chloe was glad to see Aubrey easing up on Beca. The two still threw snide remarks at each other from time to time but that's just how they were with each other. "Ready for our date?"

Beca closed her laptop and stood up. "Yeah, let's go."

Chloe wished her roommates a goodnight before exiting her apartment with her girlfriend. "So what are we doing?"

"I was thinking we could go to a club. You like dancing so I figured you'd enjoy it."

Chloe thought the uncertainty she heard in Beca's voice was endearing. "That sounds like a great date." She kissed the brunette on the cheek. "Maybe after the club we can go back to your place," she said, suggestively.

Beca smirked. "What'd you have in mind for back at my place?"

"I was just thinking it's time that I get reacquainted with your bed." She and Beca had gone on several dates in the last few days and their relationship was stronger than ever.

"That can definitely happen," Beca said as she walked to Chloe's car, holding her hand out for the redhead's keys.

Chloe handed Beca her keys and got into the car. She was really looking forward to a night full of dancing up against her girlfriend.

* * *

Hours later, Chloe entered Beca's house with the brunette trailing in behind her. They had been enjoying their night but Beca started to not feel well and Chloe noticed right away.

Beca locked her front door and rolled her eyes when she saw Chloe staring at her accusingly. "Leave it alone, Chloe."

"No, you haven't been feeding," Chloe said, remembering the signs of how Beca was the last time she went days without feeding.

"I'm fine," Beca assured her, taking Chloe's hands into her own. "Let's go upstairs."

Chloe allowed Beca to pull her upstairs to the bedroom as she thought about why Beca would go days without feeding again. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Beca sat down on the edge of her bed and began to removed her shoes. "I'm not doing anything."

"When's the last time you fed?" Chloe asked as she removed her shoes as well. When she didn't get a response, she became annoyed. "Beca answer my question."

"The last time I fed from you," Beca snapped, irritated by the questions. "I'll eat when I absolutely have to, okay? Just drop it."

Chloe placed her hands on her hips and stared hard at Beca. "Don't snap at me because you're being stupid and not eating."

Beca's eyes flashed at the challenge she heard in Chloe's voice. "Chloe," she warned. "Don't push me." Beca forced herself to relax and held out her hand to Chloe.

Chloe placed her hand into Beca's and the vampire pulled her into her lap. "Tomorrow night, I'll feed. I promise."

"Why haven't you been doing it like you're supposed to?" Chloe asked, curious about the vampire's behavior.

Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't like the thought of feeding from someone else. I feel like I'm betraying you somehow."

Chloe got up from Beca's lap. "You're not betraying me. You need to feed." The redhead removed her shirt and tossed it aside.

"Chloe, no," Beca said. "I can't keep drinking from you. Not so often, anyway."

Chloe sighed. "Then what are you going to do, Beca? You need blood."

"I told you that I'd feed tomorrow," Beca said.

"Well I'm here now." Chloe removed the rest of her clothes while Beca watched her. "And I know you want to."

Beca stared at her for a few seconds before not being able to control herself any longer. She stood up quickly, pulling Chloe to her. She crashed their lips together and they shared a passionate kiss. "You're beautiful." Beca placed kisses along Chloe's neck. "Get on the bed."

Chloe did as Beca instructed and smiled as the vampire removed her own clothes. Once undressed, Beca got onto the bed and laid herself on top of Chloe. "I love you." She stared into Chloe's eyes, hoping the redhead knew how much she meant those words.

Chloe smiled, happily and brought her hand up to brush a strand of hair behind Beca's ear. "I love you too," she said before connecting their lips.

* * *

Chloe awoke the next morning and quietly got out of bed. When her girlfriend didn't awake at the movement, she knew the vampire was tired. Beca was usually quick to awaken at any sudden movements. She pulled on her clothes and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She had bought some food to store at the house for the times she spent the night.

The front door opened and Chloe was surprised to see someone rush inside wearing a helmet and gloves. Before she could freak out, the man removed his helmet and she saw that it was Benji.

"Hey," Benji greeted her as he began to remove his leather jacket. "Sorry for frightening you. I didn't think you'd be here."

Chloe frowned in confusion. The sun's out. How are you not dead?"

"A vampire can spend some time out in the sun if every inch of them is covered. And by some time, I mean a couple of minutes. I had to make a couple of stops before I reached here."

"Why risk it?" Chloe asked.

"I really need to talk to Beca," Benji answered with a smile. "I have something I want to show her." He held up the book that he had. "It's important." He handed the book to Chloe and removed his gloves.

Chloe opened up to where Benji had placed a bookmark and began to read. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Benji. "I've been doing research about this. If we can find one of these bloodstones..."

"We can turn Beca into a human," Benji finished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Beca walked downstairs and frowned when she saw Benji. "What time is it?"

"It's the morning," Benji answered. "I had to suit up to get here but I really need to talk to you."

Beca moved over to Chloe and the redhead linked their fingers together. "What about?"

Benji took the book that Chloe was holding and held it up for Beca to see the page with the picture of the bloodstones. "You can become human, Beca. We just need one of these bloodstones and-,"

"Bumper wears something like that around his neck," Beca stated. "But wait, is that even possible? No vampire has ever become human after being turned."

"We've both researched it," Chloe chimed in. "We've come up with the same information. It has to be possible."

"What's the catch?" Beca asked.

Benji smiled. "No catch. We just need the bloodstone, a ritual needs to be performed and we'll need a human sacrifice. The human has to be, and I quote, "someone whose heart beats for you" so I'm guessing Chloe since she loves you."

"Wait, whoa… a human sacrifice?" Beca frowned.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Chloe assured her. "My heart will stop during the ritual and some of my energy will flow into your body and then Aubrey will perform CPR on me to bring me back."

"No," Beca replied. "I can't believe you'd even contemplate putting yourself in that kind of danger. I won't do it."

"Beca-," Chloe began.

"I'm not doing it. Just forget about it."

"But this is your chance to be human," Chloe pointed out. "And then we can really be together the way that we want to."

Beca placed her hand under Chloe's chin and locked eyes with her. "I will not do anything that puts your life in danger. The ritual isn't going to be done. I'm sure Aubrey will agree with me."

"If I can get her to do it, will you go through with it?" Chloe asked, not wanting to let this chance pass them by.

Beca shook her head. "I won't risk your life."

Chloe's excitement about the possibility of getting Beca to become human quickly left her and she felt herself becoming upset. "This will give us a real shot together but you won't even think about it."

Chloe went upstairs and Beca sighed when she heard the door slam. She wasn't trying to be difficult about the whole thing; she just wanted to keep Chloe safe.

"I'm sorry," Benji said. "I didn't mean to start anything. You should give it a shot though, Beca. This could be your chance at a normal life."

"My mind's made up," Beca replied. "Just let it go."

Chloe walked back downstairs with her shoes on. "You might want to move away from the door."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand before the redhead could reach the front door. "Can we talk, please?"

"I don't have anything to say to you." Chloe pulled her hand from her girlfriend's.

Beca decided that Chloe was going to need a few hours to cool off before she tried to speak to her again. She stepped back away from the door with Benji so the sunlight wouldn't touch them when Chloe opened the door.

Chloe left the house and made her way to her car, hoping that Aubrey would be home so that she could try and talk her into agreeing to the ritual.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Aubrey replied as she sat across from Chloe in the living room. "What if I can't bring you back?"

"You can," Chloe assured her. "Please do this for me, Aubrey."

"Did Beca agree to this?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, she's being just as difficult about this as you are."

"She's only refusing because she cares about you," Stacey said. "She doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"I know but if we do this, she'll be happier _and _our relationship will stand more of a chance."

"You have to understand where she's coming from, though," Aubrey jumped in, surprised that she was finally agreeing with Chloe's vampire girlfriend on something. "You basically have to die for this ritual to work and that's nothing small, Chloe. You die. She doesn't want that to happen and neither do I. It's too big of a risk."

"I'm willing to take it because I trust you to bring me back," Chloe said.

"You're thinking with your heart, Chloe. Be rational."

"Fine. I'll get Stacie to do it."

Stacie's eyes widened. "I'm not very confident with my CPR skills."

"And you'd still have to talk Beca into it," Aubrey added. "It's not going to happen."

"Aubrey I'm begging you to do this for me," Chloe said. "Beca _wants _to be human. She's not happy as a vampire. I want to do this for her."

Aubrey looked into her best friend's pleading eyes and couldn't believe that she was giving in so easily. "If Beca agrees to do it, then fine… I'll do this for you."

Chloe smiled and went over to hug the blonde. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Aubrey said. "Thank me when everything's successful."

* * *

Later that night, Beca was trying to work on a mix when Benji arrived back at her house with Cynthia Rose in tow.

"I heard you're passing up a good opportunity," Cynthia Rose said. "As much as I'd miss you being one of us, I know you'd be happier as a human."

Beca rolled her eyes before looking at her friends. "We're not having this discussion. I'm not doing the ritual and that's that."

"We can do it tonight," Benji continued, ignoring the brunette. "The battle is taking place tonight, Bumper will be out there. We can kill him and get the necklace. Chloe texted me, Aubrey's in."

Beca's eyes snapped to Benji. "What are you two best friends now?"

"We just want what's best for you," Benji said.

Beca set her laptop aside and stared hard at her friend. "Chloe is what's best for me. If I lose her because of this ritual, I will never forgive myself."

"You won't lose her," Benji said. "We have the spot picked out and everything. All we need is the stone."

Beca was getting ready to speak but she felt an overpowering energy that caught her off guard. "Shit."

"What?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Luke's near," Beca responded. "And he's not very happy."

The door to the house was kicked open and Beca quickly stood up just as Luke rushed over to her, grabbing her by the neck. "Did I not warn you?" He growled before throwing her across the room.

Benji stood up. "Luke."

Luke turned his eyes on the other two vampires. "I understand your loyalty to Beca but I am your master, do you understand that?"

The two vampires nodded.

"Leave. Prepare for the fight we have tonight."

Cynthia Rose was surprised by this. "It's tonight?"

"I have killed Bumper," Luke stated. "We don't have long before his vampires retaliate."

Beca, who was already back on her feet, nodded to her two friends, telling them to leave. They reluctantly did so and she looked at her sire. "Bumper was wearing a necklace-,"

Luke pulled the necklace out from around his neck. "The bloodstone, yes."

"You know what it is?" Beca asked.

"I've read the book that Benji has been carrying around," Luke informed her. "I noticed it after I dusted him and it fell to the ground. You need this, right? You want to become a human for that girl who's just going to betray you."

"Chloe isn't Kathryn. She won't betray me." Kathryn had been a human that Luke had fallen for centuries ago and she had ended up telling her friends about him. They convinced her that he was pure evil and that he would hurt her. She told them where he and his other vampires hid and villagers set fire to their hideout. Luke hadn't been there but all his friends had died that day thus starting the rule that vampires and humans were to have no relationship of any sort.

"Humans only care about themselves," Luke said. "You're being foolish and I won't stand for it any longer. You're putting us all in danger."

"I trust her," Beca replied.

Luke punched Beca across the face and when she felt to the ground, he kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her colliding with the nearest wall. "If you won't see to reason, you're going to leave me with no choice but to kill you, Beca. If you go against my will, everyone else will think they can do the same. I can't have chaos amongst my vampires." He raised Beca to her feet, slamming her back against the wall. "Do you really want to be human?"

"Hey!"

Luke turned his head and saw a redhead walking his way with a cross in her hand. "Leave her alone!"

Luke let his fangs slide down and he growled. "Is this her?" He asked Beca without looking at her. "The human you're giving up everything for?" Luke pushed Beca to the ground and then kicked her in the head to buy himself some time with the redhead.

"Don't hurt her!" Chloe yelled.

Luke smirked dangerously. "You should be worried about yourself right now. What's your name?"

Chloe continued to hold the cross out in front of her. "Chloe."

"Chloe? That's a nice name. I'm Luke."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Beca's sire?"

"Oh, has she mentioned me?" Luke asked as he walked around Chloe nonchalantly.

"Yeah, all the time. She says you're like a brother to her. That you saved her from dying centuries ago and that you taught her everything she knows. I know you have rules against humans and vampires. I love Beca, though… like _really _love her." Chloe lowered the cross, figuring if Luke really wanted to kill her, he could do it whether she had the cross in her hand or not. She tossed it onto the coffee table and sighed. "I know you're Beca's family. I wouldn't do anything that would cause you guys any harm. All I want to do is make Beca happy."

"By taking her away from her people and making her human?" Luke snarled.

"She's not happy as a vampire," Chloe stated. "And that has nothing to do with me."

Luke looked over at Beca who was unconscious on the floor before looking back at Chloe. "She's into music. I've heard her mixes a few times and they're good but I've never told her that. I didn't want her wanting something that she couldn't have and being torn up about it. You're willing to risk your life for hers by doing that ritual?"

"I am," Chloe replied. "I love her."

"Then do it." Luke removed the necklace from around his neck and held it out for Chloe to take. "This is the bloodstone you'll need."

"You have one too?" Chloe replied. "Bumper… he has one."

"Bumper's no more. That was his necklace." Luke stepped towards Chloe and pointed to Beca. "She is everything to me. She is the first vampire I ever sired. She's been by my side longer than any vampire ever has… if anything happens to her as a human, I will hold you accountable."

"I won't let anything happen to her," Chloe promised. "Does this mean you're not going to kill me?"

"She's claimed you. I respect that." Luke headed for the door and left without another word.

Chloe rushed over to Beca and saw that there was a gash on the vampire's head from Luke's kick that was already beginning to heal. "Beca?" She shook her girlfriend gently.

Beca sat up and Chloe pushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Did he hurt you?"

"No… he said that you claimed me and he respected that but I think that was a cover up for him actually being kind of a nice guy. He gave me the bloodstone."

"I'm not doing the ritual."

"Aubrey's agreed to it," Chloe said. "I know this is what you want, Beca. You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be fine."

"If anything happens to you-,"

"Nothing will," Chloe promised, pulling Beca up. "Are you in?"

Beca kissed Chloe for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'm in." She went and grabbed the book from the coffee table just as the door opened. She was surprised to see Benji walk into the house. "You're supposed to be getting ready for the fight."

"I was waiting for Luke to leave. They'll be fine without me. I'm not much of a fighter." Benji said. "Are we going to do this ritual or what?"

"I'll call Aubrey," Chloe said. "Get started setting things up."

Beca placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "You're sure about this."

"I am," Chloe said. "… is this what you want?"

Beca smiled and nodded her head. "Yes."

Chloe returned the smile and kissed the brunette before calling her best friend.

Benji began to gather the ingredients he needed and Beca stood watching, not believing that all she's ever wanted was only moments away from happening.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and there was a white circle on the ground where Beca was supposed to stand and another right beside it where Chloe was supposed to be. Aubrey had arrived a few minutes ago and seemed iffy about the whole thing.

"You better not make Chloe explode or something," she warned Benji as he flipped to the page where the incantation was.

"She'll be fine as long as you remember how to do CPR," Benji assured her. He looked at Beca and then Chloe. "You two ready?"

They both nodded and he hoped that this whole thing worked out like it should. "All right, let's do this."

As Benji began to read the incantation, the bloodstone that Beca was now wearing began to glow. As he continued to read, the stone cracked and the blood began to seep from it. "Okay, you have to drink that. Don't worry it's supposed to still be fresh because of the spell containing it."

Beca raised the stone up to her mouth and drank the blood from the stone. As she did so, her eyes turned black and she was raised a few inches up from the ground.

Blue energy began to surround Chloe and she too was raised from the ground. Her energy flowed from her body and went over to Beca.

The wind started to blow, flipping the pages in Benji's book and he quickly returned to the page and began to read the incantation loud over the sound of the wind. As soon as he read the last of the spell, Beca and Chloe dropped to the ground. Both unconscious.

"Okay, Aubrey. Do your thing."

Before Aubrey could take a step, she felt a blow to the back of her head, knocking her out. Benji's eyes widened and he turned his head and saw Sophia beside him. "What are you doing?"

"You're not bringing that bitch back," Sophia snapped. "She's ruined everything! Beca was supposed to be mine!"

Benji dropped the book and growled at the vampire as his fangs protruded.

Sophia laughed, not threatened by the younger vampire. "Sorry, we'll have to save this fight for later. I'm not staying. Luke's expecting me. He's actually the one who told me about this little ritual. Maybe he wanted me to try and stop it."

Benji watched Sophia run off but stayed where he was. He knew there was no point in chasing after her. He needed to figure out how to save Chloe. He rushed over to Aubrey and tried to wake her but she showed no signs of waking. He moved over to Beca as she began to push herself up. "Did it work?"

Beca stood the rest of the way up and let her fangs come down. "That'd be a no." She spotted Aubrey on the ground and she looked over at Chloe. "What the hell happened?"

"Sophia knocked her out and ran."

Beca went over to Chloe and placed two fingers on her neck. "She's still alive but it's faint. The spell isn't finished working yet. We need to do something!"

"We can try compressions," Benji said. "But she's going to need to get air back into her lungs."

"Try waking Aubrey again," Beca ordered as she started to do compressions. After a minute of doing the compressions, Beca placed her fingers at Chloe's neck and she could feel her girlfriend's pulse slowly fading. "It's not working."

"You have to turn her before her heart stops," Benji said. "Aubrey isn't going to get up and Chloe doesn't have long."

"I can't do that," Beca looked down at the redhead. She couldn't make Chloe into something that she hated being herself.

"There is no other way, Beca," Benji said. "You have to turn her."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Beca whispered, "I'm so sorry" to the redhead before biting into her neck. After a few seconds of drinking Chloe's blood, she used her own fangs to slash her wrist and forced her blood into Chloe's mouth. "She's going to hate me."

"She'll understand. It was the only way to save her." Benji knelt down beside the brunette.

"I don't-," Before Beca could finish what she was saying, she passed out.

Benji looked around him at the three passed out women and sighed. Things hadn't worked out like they were supposed to and he feared what would happen once they were up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Beca woke up and stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom for a few seconds before she realized how different she felt. Smiling, she sat up and placed a hand over her chest to feel her heart beat. The elation didn't last long as she remembered what had happened before she had blacked out. Getting up, feeling uneasy as she did so, Beca made her way out of her room in search of Chloe.

Benji heard the creak on the stairs and stood up immediately when he saw Beca walking down them. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Where is she?" Beca looked around the living room but saw no signs of Chloe. She could feel the redhead, though. Apparently their bond didn't break even after Beca was turned human.

"She's been asking for you. You've been out for three days," Benji explained. "She rose the night after…everything. We've been giving her pig blood to sustain her. She's not a fan but it's doing its job. She's locked in the guestroom."

Beca frowned. "You locked her in there?"

"She's dangerous right now. She'll be calmer around you since you sired her." Benji pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Beca.

Beca took the key and headed upstairs to the guestroom. She unlocked the door and opened it to find Chloe lying on the bed. She closed the door and locked it back before shoving the key in her back pocket.

Chloe smiled sadly at the brunette as she got up from the bed. "Hey."

"I'm so sorry." Beca moved closer to the redhead and Chloe's fangs immediately slid down. "You can fight it." Beca knew that Chloe wanted to bite her. She was probably the only human she had come in contact with since she was turned. Human. Beca still couldn't believe it had worked. "Have Aubrey and Stacie been by?"

Chloe sighed. "Once. I tried to bite Stacie and Benji locked me up in here. He said you'd be able to better help me with my transition. I hope that means real blood because this pig nonsense they keep giving me tastes awful. I'm just really craving blood and Benji won't let me near humans."

Beca smiled softly as she pushed hair away from Chloe's face. "It does taste bad, huh? I'll need you to keep drinking that for a while, though."

Chloe growled and pushed Beca's hand away from her face. "Why can't I just drink from you?

"Because you won't stop when you're supposed to."

"I will," Chloe promised. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"You think that but once you get your first taste you won't stop. Trust me. I know. You need to learn control before I let that happen."

Chloe glared at her girlfriend. "You did this to me! You turned me into this and now you won't give me what I want? I'm never going to be able to see my parents again. I can't go to school anymore. Aubrey and Stacie will probably never want to see me again."

Beca pulled Chloe into a hug and whispered assurances in her ear. "I'm going to fix this, Chloe. There's another bloodstone. I will find it and change you back."

"What if-,"

"No," Beca cut her off. "I will find it. I swear to you. And Aubrey and Stacie are your best friends. You'll see them again, okay? I had to change you or you'd die. Sophia-,"

"I know what she did," Chloe interrupted. "Benji told me everything." Chloe pulled away from the hug. "I don't really blame you. I'm just feeling so much right now. I feel like I'm going to explode, Beca. I need to feed, fuck or kill something."

"Fight it, Chloe. You need to learn control until I can fix this." Beca knew her words were falling on deaf ears. She had been the same way after she was turned."

Chloe's eyes flashed dangerously.

Beca gripped the vampire's chin and forced her to look at her. "I sired you. You do as I say, do you understand?" She hated to be forceful but she needed Chloe to listen to her.

Chloe fought to control herself and when her eyes went back to their normal color, Beca placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you. I love you, Chloe. I'm going to take care of you. I just need you to trust me." Beca removed her shirt and tossed it to the side.

Chloe didn't wait for further prompting before she pushed Beca down onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

* * *

A little over an hour later when Chloe had finally decided to give Beca a break, the two were lying in bed silently; Beca catching her breath and Chloe admiring her girlfriend.

"How does it feel?" Chloe asked as she laid her hand on Beca's stomach.

Beca smirked. "How does what feel because you seriously did a number on me?" The brunette's body ached and she was sure she would have bruises later. Chloe definitely hadn't been gentle.

Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's shoulder. "Being human."

"Weird. This having to catch my breath thing is going to take some getting used to. Besides that I haven't really had time to dwell on it. It's definitely a good feeling, though." The brunette got out of bed and moved to put her underwear back on. "I have to go but I'll be back."

"Do I have to stay here?" Chloe asked.

"It's daylight out," Beca answered as she pulled her jeans on.

"I meant here in this room," Chloe clarified.

Beca slipped her shirt on and turned to face her girlfriend. "No, just listen to Benji until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked, sitting up, not bothering to cover herself with the bed sheet.

"To see Luke," Beca replied. "I have a few things I need to discuss with him."

"Won't that be dangerous for you?"

Beca leaned down and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips. "I guess I'll find out. Please drink what Benji gives you. You're newly turned, you need as much blood as you can get."

"Beca."

"Yes?"

"I'd do it again even with this outcome. I just want you happy." Chloe was feeling a lot more grounded after expelling her pent up frustration into sex.

Beca moved back over to Chloe and kissed her hard on the lips. "Thank you for what you did for me. I'll never be able to express to you how much it means to me."

Chloe kissed Beca before lying back down. "Hurry back. Benji's no fun. He's just been spewing vampire guidelines to me."

Beca smiled. "He just doesn't want you getting into any trouble." Beca left the room and found Benji sitting in the living room listening to her mixes with her headphones. She smirked and pulled them from his ears. "Sorry."

Benji laughed. "No worries. I know how it is. Hungry, horny and violent. Did you two talk at all?"

"Kind of," Beca answered. "I need to fix this."

"We will," Benji said. "I've already been researching where the other bloodstone could be. We'll find it and turn Chloe back."

"Thanks for all your help, Benji. I left Chloe's door unlocked. She should be fine. I won't be long. I just need to pay Luke a visit."

Beca opened the door but then quickly closed it when the light hit her eyes. "Definitely not used to that yet."

Benji picked up his sunglasses from the table and tossed them to the brunette. "Wear those and here," he tossed her car keys. "Cynthia Rose left that for you. You won't have your vampire speed helping you get around anymore."

"This is going to take some getting used to." Beca put the sunglasses on and left the house.

* * *

Beca entered Luke's mansion and immediately heard him yelling at someone from the living room. She walked into the room and new Luke had sensed her when he stopped shouting at the vampire before him.

"Leave. I'll deal with you later," Luke ordered as he turned around to look at Beca. "Didn't think I'd ever see you here again."

"You are my family. Becoming human doesn't change that."

Luke smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. I know how I acted before but you are always welcome here. You know no one will hurt you."

"Except maybe you," Beca corrected. "Why'd you tell Sophia about the ritual?"

"I didn't know that she'd go and do what she did. I wasn't happy about you wanting to turn and she was around so I told her about it. We were supposed to be getting ready for our fight with Bumper's vampires. I didn't think she'd leave to go mess up your ritual. If you need help with Chloe just let me know."

"I can take care of Chloe." Beca didn't want Chloe exposed to the vampire world. She wanted to change her back as soon as she could. "Do you have any idea where I can find the other bloodstone? I wouldn't ask you to trouble yourself but I really need this, Luke. I need you to help me."

"And I will," Luke promised. "I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you," Beca said, relieved that the vampire was actually going to help her. She didn't think he'd give in so easily. "Where's Sophia?"

"I actually don't know," Luke replied. "I haven't seen her since that night. I'd be careful, though. You know how she feels about you. She might try to turn you back."

"I'll be fine. I can handle Sophia." Beca turned to leave but stopped before looking back at Luke. "Thanks for always taking care of me."

Luke smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Family takes care of family."

Beca returned the smile and left the house to go pay a visit to Stacie and Aubrey. She knew she was probably the last person they wanted to see but she needed them to be there for Chloe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Beca knocked on the apartment door of Aubrey and Stacie; seconds later Stacie opened the door, freezing when she saw Beca. She hadn't expected to see the girl so soon. "So it really did work?"

Beca nodded. "It did. Can we talk?"

"Kind of what we're doing now isn't it?"

"Is Aubrey here?"

"You don't want to see Aubrey," Stacie stated. "She's not a fan of yours right now."

"I need to speak to you both," Beca insisted. "Please."

Stacie yelled to Aubrey that Beca was there and Aubrey exited her room, marched right over to Beca and slapped her.

"Told you," Stacie muttered.

"You've ruined her life!" Aubrey yelled. "You are the worst thing to ever happen to her."

Beca didn't argue. She wasn't even upset. Aubrey was right. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm going to find the second bloodstone and change her back."

Aubrey folded her arms across her chest. "Where is it?"

"I don't know." Beca answered.

"Where was its last known location?"

Beca clenched her jaw before answering. "I don't know."

"Are you sure it hasn't already been used?"

Stacie could tell Beca was about to snap so she quickly interjected. "How's Chloe?"

"Upset. She doesn't think you guys will come see her anymore."

"Of course we will," Stacie said. "I know her trying to make a snack out of me wasn't her fault. We were going to stop by there tomorrow. I packed a bag of her clothes. She is not making black her color."

"She needs you both," Beca said. "Please don't give up on her... and tell everyone's she's just sick and will be back to school soon."

"Aubrey's already on it," Stacie assured her. "We faked a doctor's note and got her assignments. You'll just need to get her to actually do them."

"If she fails her senior year, I will destroy you," Aubrey warned.

"I'll take her things to her and make sure she gets her assignments done. The homework might keep her mind off things."

"She'll need a lot more than homework to take her mind off being turned into a vampire," Aubrey spat. "You better take care of her."

"I will and I'll do everything I can to turn her back," Beca promised.

* * *

After leaving the apartment, Beca had returned home. Upon entering her house, she was flanked by Benji and Cynthia Rose.

"Here." Benji handed Beca a birth certificate that said she was born in California in 1995.

"And you'll need this." Cynthia Rose gave her a social security card.

"How'd you two manage to get these?" Beca asked with surprise.

"Luke has connections" was the only response she was given.

"Luke helped?"

"He was the one that told us you'd need it," Cynthia Rose answered. "Anyway, you should go check on Chloe. She won't eat."

Sighing, Beca went upstairs and entered the room. Chloe sat up when she saw her girlfriend with her duffel bag and backpack. "Aubrey wanted to make sure you did your homework and Stacie wanted to make sure you looked good."

Chloe smiled brightly at the thought of her friends caring enough to get her stuff together and gather her assignments. "I should call them."

"Yeah, after."

Chloe frowned. "After what?"

"You need to eat."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't want pig's blood. Did you ever drink it?"

"Once. It was horrible and I never had it again," Beca admitted before pulling off her shirt. "I won't make you drink it again."

"What are you doing?"

"I'll feed you but you need to stop when I say to."

Chloe grinned and her eyes trailed along Beca's torso. "Can I bite you wherever I want?"

"Yes," Beca replied as she moved onto the bed. "But seriously, stop when I say to, okay?"

Chloe nodded as her eyes darkened. She ran her hands over Beca's toned stomach before leaning down.

Beca winced as she felt Chloe's teeth sink into her side and she dropped her head back onto the headboard as Chloe drank from her. She ran her hand through her girlfriend's hair and wondered how she would even start looking for the second stone.

As Beca felt herself getting dizzy, she tugged on Chloe's hair gently. "Okay, that's enough, Chloe." Chloe continued and Beca became worried. "Chloe that's enough!"

Chloe pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry." She looked down at the two holes in Beca's side and gestured to them. "I just lick those to heal them?"

Beca nodded.

Chloe healed the puncture wounds and smiled happily. "Much better than what you've been trying to feed me. Are you feeling okay?"

Beca nodded. "Just a bit light-headed."

Chloe cuddled up to her girlfriend and rested her head on her chest. "Beca."

"Hm?" Beca asked, tiredly.

"I don't blame you for this," Chloe said. "I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"It's okay," Beca replied. "It's forgotten."

"I do want to find Sophia and bash her head in though."

"You and me both," Beca agreed. "Let me take care of Sophia, though. You just focus on school otherwise Aubrey will be bashing _my head_ in."

* * *

Beca placed a stake in her boot and covered it with her jeans before turning and facing her two best friends. "You guys don't have to come."

"We're not leaving you alone to face that crazy bitch," Cynthia Rose stated. "You're human now. She'll rip you to shreds."

"I still have my fighting skills," Beca pointed out.

"Yeah, and no super human strength," Benji threw in. "She'll break you, Beca."

"Thanks for the vote in confidence," Beca scoffed. "All right, let's go find her. Benji can you stay with Chloe and make sure she doesn't try to leave? I don't want her getting into any kind of trouble."

Benji nodded. "Sure, I'll keep an eye on her. You two be careful."

* * *

"So what's the plan exactly?" Cynthia Rose asked as she walked through the woods with Beca. "We find Sophia and then what?"

"I just want her dead," Beca replied. "She's more trouble than she's worth."

Cynthia Rose stopped walking and Beca frowned, turning to look at her friend. She remained silent and watched as Cynthia Rose pointed up.

Beca looked up and watched as the tree branches shook from someone jumping from them. "Come down," she said, sternly.

A vampire dropped from a tree, landing easily on their feet before looking at Beca. "I've been waiting for you."

Beca glared at Sophia and retrieved the stake from her boots.

Sophia laughed and leaned calmly against one of the trees. "Silly Beca. You're not a threat to me in your state. I could turn you back, though. You could be mine and we can forget about that stupid redhead you insist on keeping around."

"You can't have me," Beca stated.

Sophia grinned and pushed away from the tree to walk closer to Beca. Cynthia Rose moved between them and Sophia snarled at her. "Move."

Cynthia Rose's fangs slid down and her eyes glowed dangerously.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "I could snap your neck in a matter of seconds. Besides, you'll need me. I wouldn't piss me off if I were you."

"Need you for what?" Beca asked.

Sophia brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "I know where the second stone is."

"You're lying."

"I'm not," Sophia assured her. "I know where it is because I have it. It's why I've been gone. I knew you'd want it. There's a catch of course. I won't just hand it over."

Beca moved so that she was in front of Cynthia Rose. "What's the catch?"

"You let me turn you back." Sophia took several steps back before winking at Beca. "I'll give you time to think about it."

"Wait," Beca said but Sophia was already running off into the night. "Damn it!"

"She's playing you," Cynthia Rose. "She probably doesn't have the stone."

"But there's a chance that she might." Beca ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"What are you going to do?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I won't let Chloe stay the way she is," Beca said. "If I have to be turned back, then I accept my fate."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Chloe felt Beca's presence near the house and smiled as she set aside the homework she had been trying to focus on. She left the room and began to make her way downstairs but stopped when she heard Beca and Cynthia Rose arguing.

"You can't just let her change you back," Cynthia Rose said.

"It might be the only way to give Chloe back her life," Beca said.

"What's going on?" Benji asked as he approached the front door.

"Sophia will only turn over the bloodstone if Beca agrees to turn back into a vampire and become her love slave."

Beca rolled her eyes. "She didn't say that."

"Do you think she's going to turn you back and let you go on your merry way?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yeah, we kill her," Cynthia Rose said. "She probably doesn't even have the damn stone."

Chloe walked down the stairs, anger flowing through her. "You're not letting her turn you."

Beca saw the territorial look in Chloe's eyes and worried that her girlfriend was losing hold on her more rational side. "Chloe, relax."

Chloe growled low in her throat. "Don't tell me to relax. You're thinking of letting her turn you."

"I'm trying to give you the life you deserve," Beca said. "Life as a vampire isn't for you. If I have to be turned back by Sophia in order to give you back your life, then that's what I'm going to do. We have time to figure something else out but this might be our only option."

Chloe's anger dispersed and she took Beca's hands into her own. "You matter, Beca. You deserve the life you want. I won't let you finally get what you want just to have it taken away."

"As long as I have you I'm fine," Beca assured her.

Benji cleared his throat to gain Beca and Chloe's attention. "Give me at least a day to do some research. We'll figure something else out. Just stay here until then. I'm going to go to Luke's."

"Luke's done enough for me," Beca said, not wanting Luke pulled into this mess.

"I don't need him. Just his books," Benji said.

Cynthia Rose opened the front door. "I'll go with you." She wanted to give Beca and Chloe some alone time. "We'll see you two tomorrow."

After they left, Beca closed the door back before giving her attention to Chloe. She ran her hands through Chloe's hair and kissed her gently. "If Benji can't come up with anything, then I will let Sophia turn me. I won't let you live this way."

Chloe remained silent but her thoughts were running rampant. She would find Sophia and deal with the woman herself.

Beca tugged Chloe towards the stairs and the two went to Beca's room. "Let's get some sleep." Began began to undress, smiling when she heard Chloe's hum of approval.

Chloe removed her own clothing before pressing herself up against Beca. "I'm not tired."

"Suddenly neither am I," Beca replied. "_But _we can't. You're newly turned. Sex will tempt you to bite."

Chloe grinned and pushed Beca onto the bed. "I'll definitely bite." Chloe crawled on top of Beca. "But I promise not to feed from you."

Beca flipped them around and pinned Chloe to the bed before crashing their lips together.

* * *

Three days had passed and Beca hadn't seen Sophia again but she knew the vampire wouldn't wait much longer for her to make up her mind. She looked over at Benji who was sitting on the couch next to her reading a book.

"You said give you a day. I did," Beca pointed out. "I need to fix things now. Chloe has her life to live."

"I can figure something out Beca," Benji promised. "I just can't find what I'm looking for. You and Chloe can both live the life you want. Just be patient. What's Chloe doing anyway?"

"She's working on an assignment. I should go check on her." Beca stood up and headed upstairs. She smiled at the sight of Chloe bobbing her head while listening to one of her mixes as she did her homework. Chloe had surprisingly learned to gain control of her emotions rather quickly. She could even feed from Beca without being prompted to stop.

Chloe looked up from her notebook and smiled at her girlfriend. "Hey, you."

"Hey." Beca watched Chloe do her work but after about half an hour, she spoke. "Do you think our love is insanity?"

Chloe stopped the music that was playing and looked at Beca. "What do you mean?"

"We're from two different worlds. I know I'm human now and you're a vampire but the world of a vampire is what I know and vice versa for you. Do you think maybe our love isn't meant to be?"

Chloe set her things aside and turned to completely face Beca. "If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand into her own. "Is that really how you feel?"

Chloe nodded. "You're it for me, Beca whether it's you as a vampire and me as a human or you as a human and me as a vampire. Are you having second thoughts about us?"

Beca nodded and placed her hand on top of Chloe's so she wouldn't try to leave. "I just feel like I've ruined your life… your good life. I should've ignored my attraction. I knew better. I'm sorry."

Chloe kissed her girlfriend deeply. "Don't ever be sorry for loving me. And don't worry. We'll figure something out. Sophia won't ruin what we have."

* * *

Aubrey was tiredly browsing the internet looking for something that would be of use to help Chloe other than the bloodstone in case Beca didn't end up finding it. As her eyes began to droop, she heard a knock at the door. Sighing in irritation at having to move, she set her laptop down and stood up from the couch.

"That's the pizza." Stacie left her room with cash in her hand. She opened the door and frowned when she saw a dark-haired woman standing before them. "Um… hi. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Beca's," the woman replied. "The name's Sophia."

Stacie's eyes widened at hearing the name she had only heard bad things about. She backed away from the door as Aubrey quickly joined her side. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by," Sophia answered. "Sorry about your pizza. The delivery man won't be making any more deliveries tonight… or well, ever."

"You know you can't get in without an invitation," Aubrey pointed out. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, blondie. Sorry about knocking you out the other day. Nothing personal."

"You need to leave," Aubrey warned.

Sophia laughed. "Do I? Are you going to come out here and make me?"

Aubrey pulled out her phone and began to call Chloe.

"Do you know the good thing about humans who are addicted to being fed from?" Sophia asked. "They'll do pretty much anything for a vampire." Sophia took a step back and two men who had been hiding on either side of the wall entered the apartment.

Before either woman could scream, the men knocked them out with a strike to the head.

"Perfect," Sophia said, happily. "Now carry them to the car."

* * *

Aubrey groaned as her eyes fluttered opened and she looked around at her surroundings.

"Hello, sunshine," Sophia said from a wooden chair placed a few feet away from them. "I have to go but I wanted to leave you with some ground rules."

Aubrey looked beside her and saw that Stacie was still out. "What do you want?"

"Beca. And you know, I'm usually really patient. I pride myself on it but that girl is just really testing me. I don't know what she sees in that stupid human. What does she have that I don't?"

"Sanity," Aubrey spat.

Sophia glared at Aubrey but quickly smiled as she stood up from her chair. "Let's take a selfie and send it to our friend. Don't do anything stupid. I've left you both unchained but if you upset me, then I'll have to hurt you. That'll be fun for me but you'll probably hate it." Sophia sat down beside Aubrey and held up her cell phone to snap a picture of herself and the blonde. Sophia looked at the picture and sighed. "You didn't even bother to smile." She sent the picture to Beca before putting her phone away.

Sophia brushed a strand of hair away from Aubrey's neck. "You'd make a beautiful vampire." She licked Aubrey's neck and just as Aubrey's hand shot up to hit her, she grabbed it and pushed Aubrey onto her back, quickly straddling her.

"Get off of me!" Aubrey tried to hit Sophia but the vampire stopped that attempt as well. Sophia lowered her mouth to Aubrey's neck and sunk her teeth into her skin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Beca was lying with Chloe in bed when she heard her phone buzz on the nightstand. She reluctantly pulled away from Chloe and reached for it. She sat up quickly when she opened the message and saw a picture of Sophia with Aubrey. She noticed a second person on the ground and had a feeling it was Stacie.

"What's wrong?" Chloe had sat up as well when Beca had bolted upright.

Beca showed Chloe the screen and Chloe gasped before quickly standing up. "We have to go after her."

"I don't know where she is," Beca said. "But I will get them back. I know what she wants."

Chloe shook her head. "I can't lose you."

"Sophia's obviously tired of waiting," Beca said. "It's me or them. I'm going to call her but I need you to remain calm. Do you understand?"

Chloe snarled at Beca. "Remain calm? She has my best friends and she wants to take you away from me!"

Beca pulled Chloe to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I'll get them back for you." She placed a kiss on Chloe's temple. "And I'm yours. I'll never belong to Sophia. I need to make this call to make sure Aubrey and Stacie are still alive. Sophia's a ticking time bomb. Anything can set her off and I'd rather not have that happen."

Chloe nodded her understanding and sat down at the end of the bed as Beca called the other vampire.

"Beca, hi! This is a surprise!" Sophia answered, merrily.

"Cut the shit, Sophia," Beca said. "Are they alive?"

"Of course they are," Sophia said. "Have a little faith in me, babe. I don't just go around maiming people. Anyway, you can have them back in semi-mint condition tomorrow as soon as the sun goes down if we're in agreement about you turning back."

"We are," Beca said, reluctantly. "Bring the stone with you."

"No worries. I'll have it. We can meet up where we first made love. It'll be romantic. And Beca, just you. If I see anyone else, they die."

The call ended and Beca turned to face Chloe. "She wants me to meet up with her tomorrow. She'll bring Aubrey, Stacie and the stone."

"I heard." Chloe's new heightened hearing as a vampire had allowed her to hear Sophia's part of the conversation. "I want her dead. I don't care about the stone."

"Chloe, don't," Beca said. "You're not staying like this." Beca brushed a strand of hair from the redhead's face. "Let's not continue to argue about it."

Chloe pushed Beca's hand away. "The first place you made love? Where was that?"

"It wasn't like that," Beca explained. "She didn't mean anything to me. And it was in an abandoned warehouse. Far from romantic." Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's temple. "Stay here. I need to talk to Benji."

Chloe watched Beca leave the room and she let out a frustrated huff. She wasn't going to let Sophia get away with what she was doing.

* * *

Stacie awoke, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She looked around the cold musky dungeon before looking at Aubrey who was sitting beside her, the back of her head resting against the wall as tears rolled down her cheeks. It was a surprising sight. Stacie had only seen Aubrey cry once before and that was when Chloe had been turned. "Aubrey," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

Aubrey turned her head to look at Stacie. She brought her fingers up to graze the bite mark on her neck. Sophia hadn't bothered with healing it. Stacie's eyes trailed to Aubrey's neck and she took in the puncture wound and the dry blood on her best friend's neck.

"I thought I was going to die," Aubrey said, softly. "And I couldn't do anything but lie there while I felt my life being taken away. I was scared."

Stacie put an arm around Aubrey and pulled her close.

Aubrey leaned into the comforting gesture. "She was going to turn me but she changed her mind. She thinks I'd make a good pet."

Stacie noticed holes in Aubrey's inner thigh where her jeans had been ripped. The light blue denim was stained with blood.

Aubrey noticed Stacie looking at her second bite mark and looked at it as well.

"She fed from you twice?" Stacie asked with disbelief. "I'm-,"

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. We need to find a way out of here." Aubrey began to get up but Stacie stopped her.

"I'll look around," Stacie placed a kiss on Aubrey's forehead before getting up.

* * *

"The drink is nearly complete," Benji said. "I can't rush the process or it won't work."

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Sophia isn't exactly the patient type. Will it at least be done by tomorrow night?"

"Definitely," Benji promised. "It'll be ready by then."

The three vampires heard a loud clang from upstairs and their conversation ceased. They said nothing as they raced upstairs to the room where Chloe was supposed to be. When they reached, they saw the metal plating that was boarding the window had been removed. Beca looked out the window but didn't see Chloe in sight and knew now with her speed that she wouldn't be able to catch her. She noticed her phone that she had left on the bed was gone and quickly gestured to her friends. "She has my phone. One of you call her."

Cynthia Rose pulled out her phone to call Chloe but she received no answer. She's not answering."

Beca took the phone from Cynthia Rose and typed a message out to Chloe. She hoped her girlfriend wasn't about to do something stupid.

"We'll go out and look for her," Benji said. "You should stay here."

"I'm not staying here," Beca said. "I'll help."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Benji began. "You'll slow us down. Stay here in case she comes back."

"Yeah, and you can get that plating back up before the sun rises," Cynthia added, trying to give Beca something to do so she wouldn't feel useless.

The two vampires left and Beca angrily punched the wall. She hated not being able to help. Chloe probably went off on her own because she thought she couldn't get Stacie and Aubrey back for her. Sophia was an experienced vampire, though. Chloe didn't stand a chance against her. Beca hurried back downstairs and looked at the beaker sitting on the coffee table that Benji had been mixing. She went over to the table and poured the liquid from the beaker into a small tube and corked it before quickly leaving the house.

* * *

Chloe was led into Luke's office by another vampire and she took a seat across from him. "Thanks for allowing me to come here." Chloe had called Luke once she left Beca's house and called the vampire asking him if he'd give her directions to come speak to him. She was surprised that he had agreed. She knew Luke wasn't a fan of hers.

"You said you wanted to talk about Beca," Luke said.

Chloe nodded. "Sophia wants to turn her back. She's gone to great measures to make sure she can get Beca to agree to it. She's found the second bloodstone and she's kidnapped my friends."

"If Beca wanted my help, she would've come to me."

"She doesn't want to involve you because she feels it doesn't concern you but if it's true what she says and you're like a brother to her, then she needs your help. She can't become a vampire again. She deserves to live an actual life."

Luke remained silent for a while before speaking. "And what would you have me do?"

* * *

Beca was walking through the woods when she heard a stick break. She stopped walking and looked around. She didn't see anyone but when she turned back around to continue on her way, she jumped at the sudden sight of someone before her.

"A bit jumpy, eh?" Luke asked with a smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I was sent to retrieve you," Luke said. "Your girlfriend doesn't want you to stop her."

Beca backed away from Luke. "Luke I can't have you in my way right now. Chloe doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"I think she does," Luke said. "She's going to call Sophia so that they can meet one-on-one. While Sophia is busy, I'm going to get this Aubrey and Stacie from the warehouse and take them home."

"You think it'll be that easy?" Beca asked.

"Well, no. Chloe will probably die but that's her choice," Luke said, casually. "She doesn't want you to turn back."

Beca clenched her fists to her sides. "I love her and I can't lose her. Do you understand that, Luke? Take me to her."

"So you can what, Beca?" Luke asked. "Die instead?"

"It's better than the alternative," Beca snapped back. "Are you going to help me save her or not? I'll understand if you don't want to get involved but you're not going to get in my way."

"I told her where the warehouse is," Luke said. "She's on her way there. If we hurry, we can catch up."

"You'll be faster without me. Get Aubrey and Stacie to safety," Beca said. "I'll catch up with Chloe. Be safe."

Luke smirked. "I should be saying that to you."

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve," Beca said. "I'll be okay."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Chloe stopped in front of the warehouse where Luke told her that Sophia would most likely be. She noticed the chain pad lock on the door and easily broke it off before entering. "Aubrey! Stacie!" Chloe called out as she walked further into the warehouse.

"Chloe?" She heard Stacie call back.

Chloe ran further into the warehouse and spotted her best friends sitting on the ground. She dropped down beside them and hugged them both. "Did she hurt you?" She pulled out of the hug and immediately saw the makeshift bandage on Aubrey's neck that Stacie had created by tearing her shirt. She removed it and a low growl sounded from her throat when she saw the bite marks. She leaned forward and licked the puncture wound before pulling away to see if the marks would disappear.

She smiled when they did in fact go away. "Nice. I didn't think that would work."

Aubrey placed her hand where the wound had been and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Where's Beca?" Stacie asked.

"She doesn't know I'm here. I asked her sire… ex-sire… whatever to help but I didn't really trust him to show up so here I am." Chloe heard someone enter the warehouse and stood up quickly as she saw Sophia walking her way.

Sophia placed her hands on her hips. "Well this isn't a part of our agreement at all. We were supposed to meet in the woods."

"I'm taking them out of here," Chloe said. "Back off."

Sophia grinned. "They're not going anywhere and neither are you." Sophia's eyes glowed as her fangs protruded. "Unless you think you can take me. I'd be more than happy to kick your ass."

Chloe stepped towards Sophia and her own eyes glowed as she readied herself to attack. She glanced quickly at her friends. "Get out of here." She turned her attention back to Sophia and launched at her.

"We can't just leave her," Aubrey said as Stacie helped her up.

"We can't exactly help her either," Stacie pointed out. "We can get out of here and go get Beca."

"And what's Beca going to do?" Aubrey asked. "She's human now."

"Benji and Cynthia Rose can help then," Stacie said as they hurried to the exit.

Luke opened the door to the warehouse just as Stacie and Aubrey reached it.

They let out a yelp and backed away from the man. "Who are you?" Stacie demanded.

"A friend of Beca's," Luke answered.

"Can you help Chloe?" Stacie asked. "She's taking on that uber bitch."

"I'm meant to help you two," Luke replied. "I'll get you somewhere safe and then if she's not dead by the time I get back, I'll help her. Now let's go before I leave you both here to fend for yourselves."

"I'm not leaving here without her," Aubrey said.

Benji and Cynthia Rose ran towards the warehouse, both bleeding from several places.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked.

"We were on our way here when we were attacked… by our own," Benji stated. "They don't like how you run things. Sophia's got it in their heads that she'd be better."

Luke gestured to Stacie and Aubrey. "Look after these two. I'll take care of the others."

"They're after you," Benji stated. "You need to be protected too."

Luke's eyes flashed. "I can take care of a few of Sophia's lackeys on my own. Get them out of here."

Cynthia Rose nodded and looked to Aubrey and Stacie. "Let's go."

"What about Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"I'll get her," Luke said.

"Let's go," Benji said, grabbing Aubrey by the wrist and pulling her towards a safer location.

Luke entered the warehouse just as Chloe was being thrown across the room. Sophia began to rush towards Chloe as the redhead began to stand up but Luke ran towards her, using his shoulder to crash Sophia into the wall.

Sophia's back hit the wall and she dropped to the ground. Growling, she looked up at Luke. "Here to save this pest, I see."

"You've been planning to overthrow me," Luke said, dangerously low.

Sophia smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, don't be so surprised. You're all about this don't kill and maim way of life and I've got to admit, that's not working for me anymore. We're vampires. We're supposed to kill. It's in our nature." Sophia moved towards Luke, throwing a punch at him but he easily blocked it and flung her through the air.

"This won't end well for you," Luke said as Sophia rolled to a stop on the ground.

The warehouse door opened and at least half a dozen vampires stormed in. Sophia glanced behind her before looking back at Luke. "Actually, I'm thinking it's you this won't end well for."

Sophia gestured for the vampires to attack Luke while she gave her attention back to Chloe. "And here we are again."

Chloe rushed at Sophia, tackling her to the ground but the experienced vampire was able to flip them so that she was on top.

"A for effort," Sophia said as she punched Chloe across the face.

"Get off of her!" Beca yelled as she grabbed Sophia by the hair and yanked her off of Chloe.

"Beca, no!" Chloe yelled. "Get out of here!"

Sophia got up with a look of amusement on her face. "Things just got more interesting."

"Leave her alone," Beca said. "You can have me just don't hurt her."

Sophia grinned. "Oh, I'm definitely going to take you _but _deals off. She's dead."

Sophia swiftly kicked Chloe in the face, knocking her out before moving to grab Beca. "You'll be mine," she said before sinking her teeth into Beca's neck. The vampire wasn't drinking for long before she quickly pulled away from Beca, shoving her onto the floor. "What'd you do?!" She demanded.

Beca placed her hand up to her neck where she was now bleeding before pulling a vile out of her jacket pocket. "I had a little something to drink." Beca tossed the vile at Sophia's feet.

Sophia stomped on the vile, breaking it under her boot. "I will kill you!" She tried to move back towards Beca but steam began to rise from her skin, drawing her attention. "What is this?!"

"The end," Beca replied as she stood up.

Sophia reached behind her and pulled out a dagger that was tucked into the back of her jeans. She used the last of her energy to rush towards Beca, stabbing her in the stomach before she dropped to the ground, exploding in ashes.

Beca placed a hand on her stomach and moved to lean against the nearest wall, slowing gliding down it until she was sitting.

Luke saw that Beca was hurt and quickly killed his last vampire before rushing over to her. "Hey, you're going to be okay."

"Really because it feels like I'm dying," Beca said, light-heartedly. She pointed to the bloodstone that was in the pile of ashes. "Put that around her neck."

"Beca-,"

"Please," Beca said, weakly.

Luke did what Beca asked of him and put the necklace around an unconscious Chloe's neck before moving back to Beca.

"Call Benji. Tell him to hurry," Beca said.

"Let me turn you," Luke said. "You don't have to die."

Beca laughed lightly. "I thought you said I was going to be okay."

"You can be," Luke said. "Let me turn you back."

Beca shook her head. "I can't go back. Not now after I know what it's like to have a heartbeat again."

"You can be with Chloe," Luke tried again.

"I should've listened to you," Beca said. "I've ruined her life and I want to fix it."

Footsteps could be heard rushing into the warehouse and Luke looked behind him. Benji, Cynthia Rose, Aubrey and Stacie had returned with what looked like the materials they needed for the ritual.

"What happened?" Benji asked as he dropped down by Beca.

"Sophia didn't take kindly to me poisoning her," Beca stated.

"It worked?" Benji asked.

Beca nodded. "It worked."

"But you're hurt," Benji said, sadly.

"Yeah, but we can do the ritual and turn Chloe back."

Benji looked to Cynthia Rose and she nodded her head before moving to set up the ritual.

"We're not going to just let you die," Aubrey said to Beca. She then looked to Luke. "Give me your shirt."

"What?" Luke frowned.

"Now!" Aubrey ordered. Luke removed his shirt and Aubrey ripped it to use it as a bandage for Beca's waist. "We're going to do things like we did before but this time there won't be Sophia to get in the way."

"She's already lost a lot of blood," Stacie pointed out. "She might not make it."

"She's strong." Aubrey looked at Beca. "You're strong and Chloe needs you."

Benji moved to pick Chloe up and he placed her in the middle of the white circle that Cynthia Rose had created.

Luke helped Beca to the other circle and Benji pulled the incantation from his pocket that he had torn from the book.

As he read the incantation, the stone around Chloe's neck cracked. Cynthia Rose used one hand to hold Chloe's mouth open while she let the blood from the stone drip into the redhead's mouth. Cynthia Rose stepped out of the circle as Chloe's body rose from the ground. Energy flowed from Beca to Chloe and after a few seconds, they were both back on the ground.

"Aubrey now!" Benji yelled.

Aubrey rushed over to Beca and began to do CPR on her. "Please let this work," she whispered.

* * *

Chloe's eyes fluttered opened and she looked around as she sat up. She was in her room. She couldn't remember much but she did know that she had been in a warehouse before she was knocked out. She moved to get up just as her room door was opened and she was surprised to see Aubrey.

"Hey, you stay where you are," Aubrey said. "You've been out for a few days."

"Where's Stacie?" Chloe asked.

"She's okay," Aubrey said. "She's in the living room."

"And Beca?" Chloe asked. "Where's Beca?"

"Beca's with Stacie being forced to eat," Aubrey replied with a smile. "She's been worried sick about you." Aubrey moved towards the window and raised the blinds.

"Geez, Bree," Chloe whined. "That's bright." Aubrey smiled and waited for Chloe to catch on. Chloe's eyes snapped open. "I'm not going up in flames!"

Aubrey shook her head. "Nope."

"I'm…."

"human," Aubrey finished for her.

And Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Still human," Aubrey replied. "And Sophia is dead so you don't have to worry about her anymore. I'll go get Beca and Stacie."

Aubrey left the room and it was only a few seconds before Beca came rushing into the room. She kissed Chloe hard on the lips before pulling back to look into her eyes. "I love you."

Chloe grinned. "I love you too." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca, hugging her tightly.

"Let's give them their privacy," Stacie said as she and Aubrey lingered by the doorway.

"We're human… at the same time," Chloe said, happily.

"That we are," Beca said with a grin. "So what happens now?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

One year later…

Chloe felt a kiss on her bare shoulder and smiled before turning around to receive a kiss from her girlfriend. "Morning."

Beca hummed her response before moving to place kisses on Chloe's neck.

A knock sounded at the door and Aubrey's voice could be heard yelling, "If you're not ready in thirty, I'm leaving without you!"

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe. "You should bail on work today."

"Don't tempt me," Chloe said, curling into Beca's body.

"We can entertain each other with the place to ourselves," she said, suggestively. "And we can watch whatever you want until I have to work tonight. You can come with me. Luke and the others are stopping by to see me play." It had taken a few months but Beca had gotten a club to take notice of her and she had now been working for them steadily for six months.

Chloe got out of bed, wrapped in the bed sheet. "I'll be right back." She exited the bedroom and went into the kitchen where she found Aubrey. "I'm calling out today. I'm going to spend the day with Beca."

Aubrey shook her head but had a smile on her face. "You two are ridiculous. You're just going to end up having sex all day."

"That's not true," Chloe said. "We do a lot of other things."

"Yeah, like start to watch a movie but end up having sex or go to a bowling alley with your friends but end up having sex in a bathroom."

"Am I never going to live that down?" Chloe asked with a smirk. "It was a moment of weakness. Beca's very irresistible."

Aubrey was happy for her friend. Beca treated Chloe like royalty and did whatever she could to make her happy. Aubrey had gotten used to Beca over the months and even though they had the tendency to argue like siblings, she cared about the brunette.

"I'm ready!" Stacie rushed out of her room while she put her earrings in.

"Chloe is playing hookey today," Aubrey said.

"Jealous," Stacie said with a smirk. "Enjoy the loud sex."

Chloe rolled her eyes as a blush crept onto her face. "Bye. I'll see you two when you get home."

After graduating from college, Chloe and her friends had decided to move into another three bedroom apartment with Beca. The living arrangement actually worked well for everyone.

Once her roommates were gone, Chloe reentered the bedroom and got back into bed, moving on top of Beca. "They're gone."

Beca rolled them over so that she was on top. "Do you know what today is?"

Chloe thought for a few seconds. It wasn't their anniversary. They still had a few days before that. "Am I a horrible girlfriend if I don't know?"

Beca shook her head and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips. "A year ago today was the first day we met. The day that my life changed."

Chloe reached up to wrap her arms around Beca's neck; she pulled Beca down so that their lips were slightly touching. "I love you," she said against her girlfriend's lips.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "I love you too."


End file.
